The Long Summer
by iceprincess1987
Summary: Not really all that good with summaries... please read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family . Everything else belongs to WWE.

The day was going to be a long one. Not just the day, the weekend. I had little under a week's notice I was going to be switching shows. I had been on Smackdown since I started working for the WWE a little over a year ago. I had seen the rise of Nexus from afar and had watched the downfall of Barrett from across the ring. I had gone from facing Lay-Cool for the title, to not getting a shot at what I deserved. I had gone from the number one contender on Smackdown, to being last on the list on Raw, or so I thought. I absolutely hate draft time. Out of all of the WWE Divas I had been chosen to switch shows. I was comfortable with my role on Friday nights. I had friends in the locker room. I'll be the first to admit I had my share of enemies as well, but I wouldn't have traded them for the world. I liked being the number one contender and being in league with the top heel in the brand. All while still being considered the good girl.

I'd been aligned with Drew McIntyre for a less than six months now. He was climbing the ladder to be the number one contender for the Edge's World Heaveyweight Championship. Being personally signed by Mr. McMahon had worked in his favor; as it had for me. I had been signed by the Chairman as well. Now, I was to go to a whole new brand, make new friends—and new enemies—and still be able to perform at the top of my game. I had no idea what was in store for me over there. I heard rumors about what went on behind the scenes on the 'better brand'. I was a little nervous about what I'd heard to say the least. I had been told in no uncertain terms by those who had worked with a couple of the Divas over there, they are not to be taken lightly. And when they told you to leave, you left and you didn't look back. Not unless you wanted to get your ass kicked—outside of the ring. And don't—by any means—talk to their man.

I wanted the transition to be quick and painless, but the more I heard about Raw, the less I wanted to leave SmackDown. I didn't want to leave my friends, and I wanted to leave Drew even less. We weren't just together on-screen, we'd actually gotten together off-screen. It had started as an on-screen romance, but the closer we got on-screen, the more we had to travel together off-screen. During our time together, we'd become close and eventually started dating. It had never progressed to anything more than a few kisses here and there. But now we're going to be on different brands—different schedules entirely—there was no chance for it to go any further. I was hoping to find out who had chosen to draft me so I could kick his ass, but alas, I had been told the process was done via computer program. I had no one to blame. No, I take that back. I did have someone to blame, I just couldn't do anything about it without risking my job. I had chosen to take my frustration out on the one person who had the power to make anything happen; the person who had signed me to my contract in the first place—Mr. Vince McMahon. I'll admit it may be the best idea in the world. He signed me, he can release me.

It was my last Smackdown appearance before the switch became official. I was called into Teddy Long's office to be told what to 'expect' for my Raw debut.

"Now, playas, I don't really know what they are going to do with you over there. If Drew were going with you, Evie, I could see the two of you becoming the power couple. But that's not the case. Rhodes, they might put you back into a tag team with DiBiase. But that's just a rumor until it actually happens. Evie, I don't have much to tell you except what you've been told in the locker room. Watch out for Melina and Maryse, they're thick as thieves. Don't underestimate them. In the draft, Smackdown acquired Zack Ryder and Gail Kim. Not the best peas in the pod, but not the worst either. Now, go out there and have the best damn show you ever had, Playas." Teddy said enthusiastically from behind his desk.

"Not the worst for you, Long. You're not the one going over there." I scoffed as Cody and I left his office. I'd been snippy to everyone—except Drew—since I found out about the draft.

"Don't worry, Evie. I've been on Raw before. Ted will have our backs. Maybe even Randy. That's if he forgives me for what happened before I was drafted to Smackdown, of course." Cody said trying to lighten my mood a bit. That wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. Cody and I headed to catering to get something to eat since we had missed the big get together with the rest of the crew while we were in the GM's office.

"She's a lost cause, Rhodes. She's not going to be happy until she's back on Smackdown. That won't be for a while." Wade Barrett said coming down the hall.

"Why don't you just shove it, Barrett!" I exclaimed as I opened the door to catering.

"Well, excuse me for not giving a damn you got drafted. You've been here for, what, a year, and you have never mixed with the Raw roster. I wonder why? Maybe, it's because you don't work well with others." Wade shot back.

"I just don't work well with you. There's something about you that annoys the hell out of me, Barrett."

"Wade, just leave her alone." Cody sighed.

"Back away slowly. Don't make any sudden movements, it may set her off." Adam said coming around the corner.

"Nice, Copeland. Don't you know when not to shove your foot in your mouth?" Drew said coming out of the open door.

"Don't you know a lost cause when you see one, Galloway?" Adam asked glaring at me.

"Don't push me, Laddie. You've been giving her grief for the last two weeks, and I have yet to find out why." Drew said stepping in front of me.

"Like you don't know." Adam said with a dramatic wink in my direction. I rolled my eyes and walked into catering. I didn't know what kind of game Adam was playing, but I sure as hell wasn't going to find out. I grabbed a salad and a bottle of water and found a place to sit and eat my food in relative peace.

There may have been part of the roster still hanging out in catering, but I managed to find a secluded little table in a secluded corner, not to be noticed by any one. Namely, Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. I don't know why, but they always seemed to know what to say to get under my skin. It had been that way since my first day. I was lucky to be getting rid of them, but I could have a whole new set of problems waiting for me on Raw.

"Well, if it isn't the lucky lass who captured the Chosen One's heart." Ziggler said coming over and taking the remaining chair.

"What do you want, Ziggler?" I sighed, trying not to give him the tongue-lashing he deserved.

"I want to know why you chose him over me. What's he got that I don't?"

"No, you're not conceited much, are you? Seriously? Everything." I shot back.

"You're a bitch, you know."

"And so are you, Nick. Do you listen to what comes out of your mouth? Do you think about what you say before you say it, or do you just let it come out like a kind of verbal diarrhea and not bother to try to control it?" I sneered.

"I don't know what that means, but wait till you see what they have in store for you on Raw. You're going to wish you had chosen me instead of someone who didn't try to fight to keep you with him." Ziggler smirked.

"And what would you know about my current situation? You've never been drafted. It's not about fighting to stay on Smackdown. Once you have been drafted, you don't exactly have a choice. Since I was drafted to Raw, it's kind of a written rule that I have to show up. Not one I'm happy with, but one I will have to deal with for the time being." I scoffed.

"Leave now, Ziggler. Don't bother her for the rest of the night. Or deal with me." Undertaker said coming over after seeing my plight from across the room.

"Wouldn't want to anger the walking dead, now would I?" Ziggler glared.

"Now!" Undertaker yelled. Ziggler ran off in the direction he came from without looking back.

"You didn't have to do that, Mark." I sighed as I stabbed my salad with my fork for the umpteenth time without taking a bite of it.

"Someone had to say something. Where's Drew anyway?" He asked sitting in the chair that Ziggler had just vacated.

"Last I saw, he was having a proverbial pissing match with Adam in the hall." I sighed.

"When was this?"

"Not more than five minutes ago." I shrugged.

"He should have known Nick would have something to say. Drew knows Nick's jealous because you're seeing him. How's he handling the draft, anyway?"

"Better than I am, I think. He hasn't said anything about it. I don't know if he has any concerns." I said shaking my head slightly.

"How are you handling it?" Mark questioned.

"I've been calling up the office for the last few days hoping to get McMahon on the phone to try to find out why I was the one to get drafted when they could have drafted any of the other Divas. I'm the number one contender for crying out loud! Why should I have to start all over on another brand?" I cried.

"Because you're the number one contender. Moving you to Raw is the next step without actually giving you the title. This gives you the chance to show you can handle whatever they throw at you. Give them hell on Raw, cause god knows you can be a spitfire when you want to." Mark said wisely.

"I can, can't I? Do you remember how we met?" I chuckled.

"It was your first day. After scene much like the one I just put a stop to, I think. It was just before the draft last year, and you were terrified to be on one show one week and have to get used to an entirely new roster the next. I took you aside and told you they wouldn't draft you since you had just come into the company." Mark said. I nodded.

"I wish they'd only let me continue here for another few months before having me jump ship. I could have won the belt, finished the storyline with Drew and cut my losses. Now, we'll never know how they planned on ending the storyline." I cringed.

"Maybe this was the plan all along. Maybe Vince wanted to leave the possibility of the two of you getting back together open. There are never any definite endings until someone walks away. Think of this as a new chapter. One that has yet to be written and or be discovered. You won't know what they have laid out if you only stick to what you know. Give it a few months on Raw. If you still don't like it, you can go back to calling the office every day until Vince finally decides to give in to your demands and move you back here. You can still cut your losses, kid. You may not have the belt and you may not think you've run your course with McIntyre. But you can still go out with a bang."

"You're right, but of course, you already knew that. I can go out with a bang. Tonight may be my last appearance on Smackdown, but my career will still go on. I've been looking at the glass half empty since Monday, and no one has called me on it. Not even Drew. Hell, he's been dancing around the subject all week. I don't think he's even brought it up once. Whenever we're alone, it's like this giant pink elephant is sitting across the room from us. We've barely spoken. He even made sure I was getting my own room tonight."

"That's something you need to talk to him about. You can't leave things unsaid, because you don't know when your schedules are going to allow you to be together in the same place. You're going to be on opposite schedules until they decide you're either not good enough to be on Raw, or he's too good to still be on Smackdown and it was a mistake to separate you. Don't become one of those couples that break up because they don't have the time to be a couple."

"Why couldn't they have figured out what they're going to do with me on Raw and told me in advance? Why couldn't they have prepared me for a drastic change? You can't tell me they had no idea beforehand who was going to be drafted. I should have been given some kind of clue as to what kind of storyline I was going to be subjected to when I officially become part of the Raw roster." I sighed.

"I can't answer that. I have nothing to do with the draft other than being subjected to it. I don't like it anymore than you do, but we all just have to suck it up and move on. Get over it, kid. So you got drafted? Big deal. It's not like you got fired or anything. And if you keep going like you are, pretty soon someone is going to get fed up with your attitude. Say something to the wrong person and you're going to end up out on your ass faster than you got here." Mark said getting up. He left the table and I sat there for a few moments wondering how I was going to be able to adjust to the transition of the brands. I finished my salad and took what remained of my water with me after I disposed of the garbage.

I needed to find Drew and talk about how _we_ were going to handle my leaving. I found him in his dressing room taking things out of his bag. "Hey." I said as I walked into the room.

"Hey." He said not looking up from his bag.

"Drew, we need to talk about this. It's not going to go away just because we ignore it. Ignore it long enough, and I'll be on Raw and we'll never figure out what happened." I said sitting down on the bench next to him.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said, his eyes never meeting mine as he stood up.

"We _do_ need to talk about this, Drew. You've been distant since Monday. And what the hell was that crap with Adam earlier?" I asked standing as well.

"I could ask you about the Adam thing! For the last two weeks he's been hinting things got hot and heavy between the two of you. Tonight it all seemed to collide for me. I'm tired of hearing about it from him. What the hell is going on between you?" He shouted finally turning to look at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Drew, nothing happened with Adam. Yeah, for the last two weeks he's been a complete prick, but that was to try to psych you out. You're going after his belt and he's afraid you're going to get it." I said putting a hand on his cheek.

"I get you're not ready for the next step. But every time Adam suggests you might be seeing him on the side…it makes me wonder why we haven't taken that step." He sighed.

"I've been with you every time you turn around, haven't I? Name once when you didn't know where I was." I said softly.

"There was this one time…" He said pulling away.

"Drew…what's going to happen with us when I leave to join the Raw roster?" I asked sitting back on the bench.

"I don't know…" He whispered.

"Do we break up? Do we try to make it work? We've barely talked about the draft since Monday night."

"I could say we'll make it work between us, but the truth is…I don't think we can. We've pretty much run our course as a couple." He said sitting on the bench again.

It was my turn to look hurt. "You think we should go our separate ways?"

"Love, it's not that I want to…but think about it…"

"Drew, just because we aren't going to be traveling together anymore, doesn't mean we can't be a couple. We can talk on the phone, we can text, we can e-mail. There are ways for us to keep in touch."

"I know we can do that…Love, when is the next time we're going to be in the same place at the same time? I just don't think its going to work. You could find someone on Raw you might think is better than me and what's going to stop you from going after him?"

"You think I'd cheat on you?" I asked incredulously.

"Not intentionally. What happens if you happen to forget you have a boyfriend?"

"I would never forget about you, Drew. But if you really think we've run our course, I'll leave the arena after the show and I won't bother you again."

"There's another reason I've been distant." He sighed.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"I slept with someone." He said softly. So softly I barely heard him.

"Did you just say you slept with someone?"

"Yes."

"When? When did you sleep with this…this…hussy?" I asked standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

"Monday night. After the draft." He said looking at the ground.

"Who was she?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"One of the Raw Divas."

"Who was it, Drew? Was she some bleached-blonde tramp?"

"I don't think I should tell you. You should go over there knowing it didn't mean anything, not go over there looking for retribution. It was an insignificant mistake that should never have happened."

"Don't give me that self-righteous crap, Drew! I want to know who she was." I demanded.

"No. I'm not going to tell you who it was."

"Who else knows about this…indiscretion?"

"No one."

"No one? Are you sure? Be very sure before you answer."

"No one knows. Just me and her."

"So I could ask the rest of the Smackdown roster and not one of them could tell me who she was?" I asked as I moved to the door. Tears started to sting my eyes. I couldn't let him see me cry. I couldn't let him know how much he hurt me.

"Please. Don't do that. Love, it was a mistake. It didn't mean anything to me." He pleaded.

Without responding, I yanked open the door and practically ran into the hallway. I walked until I could no longer hold the tears. I hadn't really looked at my surroundings. I sank to the floor sobbing and tears streaming down my face. I heard footsteps approaching and prayed it wasn't Drew. I couldn't bear to face him knowing he had single handedly—well, not entirely single handedly—broken my heart. The person sat down next to me and put his arms around me. Not caring who it was, I let the tears continue to fall as he held me against his chest.

"What happened?" he asked as the sobbing subsided.

"I found out why Drew has been so distant all week." I said pulling back slightly to take a look at his face.

"Why has he been distant?" Wade asked.

"He cheated on me after the draft on Monday night."

"He finally told you about what happened with Melina?"

"You knew? You knew and you didn't say anything? How could you, Wade? Why couldn't you have taken me aside and told me what you knew?" I cried as I pushed him away from me and stood up.

"I've been trying to convince him to tell you. He said you didn't need to know."

"He told me tonight…when I pressed about him being distant. He wouldn't tell me who it was. He said I should know it was a mistake and it didn't mean anything. I didn't need to know who she was. She was insignificant. He said no one else knew. I should've known he was lying…" I said wrapping my arms around myself. I was feeling very vulnerable right now and was trying to find some kind of comfort.

"Evie…" Wade said stepping toward me.

"Don't, Wade. Just don't." I said turning around and heading down the hallway.

"Five minutes 'til show time, everyone!" shouted a stage hand.

Monday was hell on earth. I had found out not only were Cody and I heading to Raw, but Wade was coming with us. The Corre had staged a mutiny and kicked him out. Who was their new leader? Drew McIntyre. I was kind of glad to be getting out of there before he got worse. When Cody and I arrived at the arena, Wade was already there with what remained of Nexus.

"Evie, I want to introduce you to Ted." Cody said before we split up. We walked down the corridor looking for Ted DiBiase's dressing room. Now, before I go any further, I want to point out I had been recruited from FCW, just like Cody, Drew, Ted, Wade, Justin, Heath and the Hart Dynasty. I had just started when they were called up, but had managed to become friends with Natalya during my time there. I didn't have the heart to tell him I'd met him before when I was younger since Randy's and Ted's dads' had trained me. I barely remembered them, so it would be only natural they had forgotten me.

"Evie?" I heard someone call from behind us. I turned around and saw Natalya coming toward us.

"Hey, Nattie." I said as the Diva pulled me into a friendly hug.

"I heard you'd been drafted to Raw. I can't wait to see what they have planned for you. How are things with you and Drew?" She gushed.

"They're not. I…we…he cheated." I said softly.

"When? With who?" she asked as Cody tugged on my arm to keep moving.

I looked around and said, "Not here."

"Someone from Raw? Is he really that callous and arrogant?"

"I said I'm not going to discuss it here, Nattie. Drop it. We'll talk about it later."

"Damn right we will. TJ, Harry and I are going to a bar after the show. Why don't you join us?"

"Nattie, I don't think.."

"Don't think, come with us and have a good time. Cody, you can join us too. You can bring Ted and Randy if you want." Nattie smiled.

"Thanks, Nattie. I'll suggest it to them." Cody smiled back.

"The more, the merrier. The Divas are probably going to join in the fun too. Pass the word around the locker room, will you, Rhodes?" Nattie said before wandering off, probably in search of the former tag team she was friends with.

Cody and I chuckled as she skipped down the hall. We found Ted's locker room and not only was Ted in there, but we found Randy there as well. "Hey, guys." Cody said as we walked into the room.

"Hey, Cody. Who's the girl?" Randy said.

"Evelyn Walsh, this is Randy Orton. And the guy sitting on the couch, that's Ted DiBiase. They're good friends of mine. Evie is the Diva that got drafted from Smackdown." Cody said introducing the three of us. Randy nodded in my direction and Ted got off the couch to shake my hand.

"Welcome to Raw. Have you found out what your role here is yet?" Ted said.

"Not yet. I know, I have to eventually find out, but I'm a little nervous." I said crinkling my nose a bit.

"Nothing to be nervous about. The most harm they could do is pair you with someone like they did with McIntyre. Who knows, they might have you working alone for the Diva's championship." Randy suggested.

"Thanks, that's no pressure…I should really go…" I said heading to the door.

"Evie, think about what Nattie said, please. I can't stand seeing you mope around anymore. Go out, have some fun. It's not going to kill you. I'll go with you if you don't want to go alone." Cody said grabbing my arm, stopping me from opening the door.

"What's that about going out tonight?" Ted asked, perking up a bit.

"Natalya invited all of us to go out to a bar later. I'm not too sure about the details, but I gather she's going to attempt to get the entire roster, or thereabouts, to this bar." Cody shrugged.

"I'm in." Ted and Randy said together.

"Good, then Evie really has no choice but to go." Cody grinned.

"Okay. Okay, I'll go. But you have to promise to go easy on the drinking tonight. I don't want to have to practically carry you back to the hotel like I did this weekend." I said opening the door.

a/n don't forget to r &r


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family . Everything else belongs to WWE.

I left Ted's dressing room to go in search of someone who could tell me what I was supposed to be doing. On the way, I ran into the one person I really didn't want to see.

"Hey, you're Evie, right?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Yes. Melina, right?" I said a little bitchier than I should have.

"That's right…Is there something wrong?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"It's nothing…just something that happened on Smackdown. Something I have to deal with. I, um, I need to find out what I'm supposed to do tonight." I said trying to keep all contact to a minimum.

"Oh, you need to find Mr. McMahon…He should be in his office." She said.

"Thanks." I said walking away from her. All the while thinking 'why couldn't I have just avoided her for one night?'

I walked into Mr. McMahon's office after knocking.

"Evie, sit down. I want to go over some plans I was working on for you." Vince said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, sir." I sat down and tried to focus on what he was saying and not on how to get my revenge.

"I was thinking about keeping you the number one contender for the Diva's belt. I know it means pushing Melina back to number two, but I don't think she'll mind. You'll have the belt for about a year. How do you feel about working with The Miz?"

"I wish I could say I don't mind, but seeing as I really haven't had any contact with anyone on Raw…I could be lying." I smiled.

"Honesty…I like that. You are going to get the Diva's championship from Eve next week. I want to try to build up some on-screen chemistry between you and Miz. Having the two of you together is going to be quite interesting to say the least. I want you to still be the babyface. I know Mike is currently the top heel on Raw, but…with your influence we might be able to bring him around." The door opened and in walked the Miz.

"Well speak of the devil…" I muttered.

"What was that?" Mike asked, not quite catching what I said.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head.

"Evelyn Walsh, this is Mike Mizanin. Mike, Evie is going to be working with you on-screen for…well, for a while."

"Great. Finally something I can shove in John's face." Mike smirked as he gave me the once over.

"I'm going to be putting the Miz and Alice together. So don't do anything to make her mad." Vince said trying to make a point to Mike.

"Alice, is it?" Mike asked standing next to me.

"That's right." I said with a curt nod of my head as I stood up.

"Welcome to Wonderland." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Vince. "Is that it?"

"For now. Oh, remember, you're going to have to start traveling with him, Evie." Vince said ushering us to the door. Mike and I left the office and walked down the hall in the same direction.

"I guess I should tell John we have a new travel companion." Mike said stopping at 'John's' locker room. I nodded and kept going. "Hey, are you going to the bar later?" he asked before I rounded the corner.

"Yeah, Nattie invited Cody and me." I called back.

"I'll see you there." He said before he opened the door and walked into 'John's' dressing room. I nodded, mostly to myself, and headed toward the women's locker room.

I was almost there when I, almost, ran into Wade. "Hey, Evie. Where are you going in such a rush? The show doesn't start for another hour."

"I need to get ready. I'm…I think I have a match tonight…"

"You think?" Wade chuckled.

"I think," I nodded. "Vince wasn't clear on whether or not I had a match tonight. I did find out I'm going to get the Diva's title. Don't tell anyone. It's supposed to be some kind of secret." I said looking up and down the corridor. I realized Wade and I weren't alone. John Cena had been talking to him as I walked up to them.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Sweet Pea. How are things with you and the Chosen One, I saw the two of you getting cozy last week?" John laughed. Wade coughed and I glared at him.

"We broke up. Nothing major." I shrugged.

"I know about what happened. I saw them after the show. I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place. I want you to know whatever happens, I'm behind you one hundred and ten percent. It should never have happened. She knew he was seeing you and she slept with him anyway…I fully support it if you decide you want revenge." Cena said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you. Does anyone else know?"

"I don't know. But, honestly, I think you should go after her hair. That is…if you are plotting revenge…" Cena smirked.

"Thanks, I really needed a laugh." I chuckled as Wade and Cena started to move down the corridor.

"Hey," I called to them. Wade and Cena turned around to look at me. "What are you doing later?"

"Nothing. Why?" Cena called back.

"A few of us are getting together to go to a bar, wanna come?"

"Sounds like fun. Count me in." Cena smiled back.

"Bring some friends. The more, the merrier." I said. Cena nodded and I turned around to look for my locker room.

I found the women's locker room and put my stuff on the floor near an empty locker. I saw Nattie across the room and nodded. She nodded back and continued her conversation with Maryse and Eve.

"I heard you have a match later with Eve…" Melina said coming over to sit on the bench in front of the lockers.

"What about it?" I scoffed. Natalya looked over in my direction with a raised eyebrow.

"What moves are you going to use?" Melina questioned.

"I was thinking about using the Future Shock." I said smugly.

"Don't you think you should stick to something basic? This is a non-title match."

"Maybe I'll throw in a…what is it called…Flying Chuck?"

"Now you're just pulling out moves. Try using…a hurricanrana or a DDT."

"I think a bulldog to the corner for a moonsault pin should be effective enough to use as my finisher." I shrugged not really wanting to think about the upcoming match, let alone discuss it with my new favorite person.

"Evie, which outfit are you wearing?" Natalya asked coming into the conversation.

"I was thinking for my first appearance on Raw the black and white. It's a white halter top that barely shows off my navel and black pants. Nothing flashy, but it gets the job done." I shrugged.

"Good. Hey, maybe you can start wearing pink and black, what does have Vince have in mind for you?" Natalya smirked.

"He's going to slowly build a relationship between Alice and Miz. Not the ideal pairing, but it could be worse, I could've ended up being a valet for HHH." I shuddered.

"Yeah, I guess it could've been worse than Mike. What about David or Tyson? I'm sure Vince wouldn't mind you bringing him some suggestions." Nattie said.

"I don't think he'll go for it. He has Miz making a pass at me after my match. Not the best time to tell him I want a different storyline…"

"Not really…wait…that means you have to travel with Mizanin and Hennigan…" Melina gasped.

"Yeah, it means having to make the most of traveling with two men. I guess I'll just have to learn to deal with it." I smirked. Inwardly I was thinking 'one point Evie, zero Melina.'

"At least you get to travel with two of the finest men this company has." Maryse said. Melina elbowed her in the ribs, but Maryse just shrugged it off.

"You have to admit, Evie. Miz and Morrison are some of the hottest men on the roster." Eve added.

"I guess. I haven't really noticed. The only one of the two I've met so far is Mike. Not to say Cody didn't introduce me to Ted and Randy but, I didn't really take a fancy to either of them." I shrugged trying to play the innocent card.

"You can't honestly tell me you haven't seen pictures of John…He's got a body like a Greek god." Maryse insisted.

"I think I've seen pictures…I can't be sure…" I said pretending to think about it. I had actually seen footage of his matches with Drew, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

"So…are you coming to the bar later?" Natalya asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Yeah, I am. Cody, Ted and Randy are coming too. Oh, I invited Wade and Cena…I hope that's okay" I said.

"Sure. The more, the merrier. They've probably gotten the information from TJ or Harry by now…I was thinking we could go to the karaoke bar not far from the hotel."

"Sounds like fun. Lord knows I could use a good stiff drink."

"Are you still down about the break up?" Nattie asked concerned.

"Still sore, but down? Not in the least. I'm going to put him behind me and move on. What better way than to get completely smashed?" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Don't let him get to you…whatever happened, I'm sure that the two of you will work it out." Melina said putting a (what was supposed to be) comforting arm over my shoulder.

"What's done is done and can never be undone. I'll get over it. I have to get ready for a match." I said grabbing my bag and heading into the shower area.

a/n don't forget to r &r


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family . Everything else belongs to WWE.

After the show, Mike insisted I drive with him and John to the bar. I'd won the match against Eve and they wanted to celebrate. I'd informed them Vince was going to be giving me the Diva's title next week on Raw.

"I wonder why he's here?" Mike said gesturing to unmistakable form of the number one contender for the World title.

"Isn't he still on Smackdown?" John questioned. I glared at the back of Drew's head and nodded.

"Evie, are you up for some karaoke?" Nattie asked coming over to the three of us.

"Count me in, but not until I get a drink." I said still glaring at my ex-boyfriend.

"Isn't that Drew sitting over there with Melina?" Natalya questioned.

"Yes. I should've known he was lying when he said it was 'insignificant'." I scoffed.

"It was her? And she's been pretending to be your friend? Does she know you know?" Nattie asked quietly. I shook my head and went over to the bar.

"Whiskey, please."

"Are you sure you don't want something that will go down smoother?" Cody asked sidling up beside me.

"No, not with Drew rubbing it in my face. Give me something hard, and something fast." I said glaring in the direction of the cheating couple.

"If that's what you want, you shouldn't have to drink." Cody said with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes and paid for my drink.

"I should've known something was going on with her." Said a voice from the other side of me. I turned around to look at JoMo.

"You were with her?" I questioned.

"And you were with him. Looks like we make a good pair." John nodded as he downed a shot of tequila.

"I guess we do. Cody can you watch my drink? I think, I'm gonna do some karaoke." I said looking at my friend.

"I'll watch it. Don't do something drastically stupid." Randy said coming over to the bar where the three of us stood.

"I won't, I promise. It's just karaoke." I nodded.

"And none of us will have to hold your head over the toilet at the end of the night, right?"

"It's just one drink. And I haven't touched it yet, so you can't even blame this on the alcohol."

"Go have fun. You deserve it for putting up with the cheating bastard." Ted said coming over to get a beer.

"Thanks, Ted." I nodded. I went over to the tech by the karaoke and told him what song I wanted. The first chords for Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood hit the airwaves and I hit the stage. I made sure that I had gotten Drew's attention, I had left my hair down and wore a super short skirt and tube top. I had intended on just getting someone's notice at the bar, but when I saw him sitting there, I knew I had to do something to let him know that I knew about everything.

"Right now he's probably slow dancing

With a bleached-blond tramp

And she's probably getting frisky

Right now, he's probably buying

Her some fruity little drink

'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

"Right now, he's probably up behind her

With a pool stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know

"I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

"Right now, she's probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania karaoke

Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"

And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

"Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars

Worth of that bathroom Polo

Oh and he don't know

"That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

"I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl

'Cause the next time that he cheats

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No, not on me

"'Cause I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, before he cheats

Oh"

I got off the stage and walked over to where Randy, Ted, Cody, Mike and JoMo were sitting.

"I didn't know you could sing like that…" Cody said gaping at me.

"You never asked," I shrugged taking my whiskey from Randy. "Thanks, Randy."

"I gather McIntyre cheated on you." Mike said.

"Ya think? Really, how did you not figure it out before now?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Love, we need to talk." Drew said coming over to our table.

"I think you should give the lady her space, Drew. You've caused her enough trouble." John said glaring at the Scotsman.

"This isn't your concern, John. Stay out of it." Drew said glaring back at John. He turned to me and said, "Love, we really need to talk about this."

"We've said everything that needed to be said before I left. There's nothing left to say, Drew." I said from across the table.

"Love, I really think we should talk about what happened between the two of us…"

"No, we don't. You said it was insignificant. A mistake. I can obviously see you were lying. You deserved the slap Friday night. I have nothing left to say. Go back to your table and leave me the hell alone." I said gulping down the whiskey.

"You really shouldn't drink that too fast, Love. You know you have a problem holding your liquor." Drew said leaving the table.

"I thought you said we wouldn't have to hold your head over the toilet later on?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You won't. I'll see you guys back at the hotel." I said grabbing my coat.

"I'll walk with you. I don't really want to be here. I'm sure Nattie'll understand if we leave." John said grabbing his coat as well.

We walked back to the hotel. We walked in and headed to the elevator to take us up to our floor.

"Do you want to come in and talk?" John asked as we came up to his room first.

"I shouldn't, but what the hell. It's not like either of us have anything to hide." I said as he opened the door. We walked into the room, took our coats off and sat on the couch. There were several moments of awkward silence.

"Do you want something to drink?" John asked standing up.

"Sure." I nodded. He called down to room service and had them send up a bottle of vodka.

I woke up the next morning, not exactly sure where I was. I knew I was in a bed with someone next to me, but who? John. It dawned on me I had spent the night with JoMo. Awkward. We'd come back from the bar after seeing Drew and Melina together and proceeded to get, well, I guess the right choice of words would be: utterly smashed. I couldn't tell you how we had ended up in bed. I knew I didn't have a stitch of clothing on. It wasn't the ideal way to move on after having your boyfriend cheat on you, but it could have been much worse…it could have been Mike. Or Ted. Or Randy. I cringed thinking about the possibilities.

I tried to get out of bed without waking him. I hadn't realized he'd wrapped an arm around me until he pulled me back against him.

"Morning, sleepy head." He mumbled.

"Uh, John…" I started, but not really knowing what he remembered, just dropped it.

"Did we?" He asked as we pulled away from each other and I pulled the covers up to my chin.

"I think we did…" I cringed.

"We did have a bit much to drink…"

"Is this going to affect our work relationship?" I asked.

"We don't exactly have a 'work relationship'. You have a 'work relationship' with Mike, I'm just along for the ride." He said. "Wrong choice of words."

"I hope this isn't going to make things hard for us at the arenas."

"Is that how we are going to handle things? I could have come up with something much…stiffer."

"I think you already have…" I said glancing over at the blanket that covered his lower half.

"Seriously, we handle it like adults. If you want, we can pretend this never happened and go on with things the way they were yesterday." John said.

I nodded in agreement. "I think it would be the best way to handle this. Right now, I need to sneak up three floors and into my room." I said trying to get out of the bed and find my clothes without giving him a floor show. He noticed this and turned around to give me a bit of privacy.

Once I was dressed I headed over to the door. John had thrown on a pair of jeans.

"I'll meet you and Mike at the car at…what time did we say?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Eleven." John nodded as he stood in the door way. I nodded back at him and looked down the corridor. I noticed Drew down the hall sneaking out, kind of like I was doing. John moved back into the room and closed the door as I moved into the hall.

"Love? What are you doing?" Drew asked.

"I could ask you the same thing? But you know what? I don't really care anymore. You can sneak out of Melina's room all you want. Yes, I know who it was, Drew. Don't bother to deny it, Wade and Cena told me all about it." I sighed trying to get away from John's room before Drew had a chance to say something about whose room I was coming out of.

"Are you sneaking around, Love?" Drew scoffed as he walked over to me.

"What would I have to be sneaking around about?" I asked. I never realized I had forgotten my scrunchie on John's bed. The door we were currently standing in front of opened and John was holding my scrunchie in his hand.

"Evie, you forgot this." He said just before realizing I wasn't alone in the hall.

"So, you were sneaking out of John's room, were you, Love? I didn't think you were like that." Drew sneered.

"She's not. Nothing happened last night, Galloway. She fell asleep on the couch. We were talking and she fell asleep. I couldn't bear to wake her to send her back to her room." John said stepping into the hall, still clad only in the pair of jeans he threw on to walk me to the door.

"John, forget it. Let him think whatever he wants. I don't really care anymore what he thinks of me. You and I know what happened or didn't happen, and that's what matters. It's really not going to affect my reputation any more than sharing a room with him did. And that wasn't much. Everyone knows Drew wouldn't have been able to keep up his end of the bargain." I smirked.

"What would you know about 'my end of the bargain'? You and I never slept together." Drew spat.

"I've heard rumors. Albeit the rumors could be just that, but I wouldn't put it passed someone, say Tiffany, to have put them out there for everyone to hear." I shrugged with a wink.

"Love, you are going to regret breaking things off. And John isn't going to be any better for you than I was. I highly doubt he's going to be able to last any longer than I was before sleeping with someone else." Drew snapped before storming off in the direction of the elevators.

"Thank you for not going on about what happened last night." I said turning and taking my scrunchie from him.

"You're welcome. It was nothing he needed to know. He would have just shoved it in your face anyway." John nodded.

"Yeah, he would have," I nodded in agreement.

"He didn't have to bring up the whole cheating thing, but he did. Just to clear things up, I wouldn't have done that to you. If we choose to get together, mutually, and you aren't ready, I would be more than willing to wait until you were ready." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you. You didn't have to address it." I smiled as I pulled back from the embrace.

"Yes, I did. He was being an ass to start with, but he brought me into it. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't leave you thinking he may have been telling the truth." John sighed.

"John, thank you for being gown up about this." I said the smile sliding from my face.

"There's no other way to handle it. We're both adults, we need to handle things like adults would. It's not like we're in high school or anything." He smirked.

a/n don't forget to r &r


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family . Everything else belongs to WWE.

The week blew by without incident, at least for me. When we got to the arena Monday afternoon, I was called into McMahon's office.

"I want to talk to you about the situation with Mike." McMahon said as I stood in front of his desk.

"What situation with Mike?" I asked.

"He asked me during the week if it was possible to switch the storylines around. I don't know what's going on, but I want you to know I told him that unless he could give me just cause, I won't change it." Vince said slightly peeved.

"Sir, I honestly had no idea there was even a hint of a problem. He never said anything to me about it. Not in the week I've been traveling with him did he mention he'd spoken to you." I said shaking my head.

"Whatever's going on between you, it needs to stay out of the ring. Eve is going to take an extended leave after you win the belt, so there's no chance of a rematch. Unfortunately, it opens the door for Melina." Vince said.

"However you want to work this is fine. I'm still the new girl around here. I'll follow your rules in and out of the ring." I said with a curt nod of my head.

"Good. Now, you should know that with the championship comes responsibility. Try not to get into fights you know you could lose. It wouldn't look good for your reputation. Also, after Wrestlemania, Drew's going to be moving to Raw. I want to spice things up between Alice and Miz by adding McIntyre to the mix."

"I don't think it 's a good idea. Things didn't end well with me and Drew." I sighed.

"I understand, but it's not about what happened between you and him. Alice should always have a special place in her heart for him. Also, when you aren't in the ring, you should think about spicing up your wardrobe a bit."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Miz has a match with Randy tonight. Be prepared for the possibility of an RKO or a DDT."

"Will do. Is that it, sir?"

"Yes, I believe it is. The match with Alice and Eve is the first on the card. I expect you to be ready to go out with Miz for the last match."

"Yes, sir. And for what it's worth, I think you give me a little too much credit by pushing me for the title."

"For what it's worth, it was Eve's idea. She needed the time off and thought you'd make a great champion. I whole-heartedly agree. Try not to get hurt before your reign is up. I wouldn't know where to go for another champ."

"Nattie made a great champ. She could always be the back-up if something were to go wrong."

"Good to know where your allegiance lies. I'll make a note of it. And as for you and Hennigan, Wade brought it to my attention he's planning to use it against Miz for the next few weeks."

"Duly noted." I said walking to the door.

I left Vince's office to go to the Women's locker room, but was intercepted by JoMo.

"Hey, Evie." He said.

"Hey, John."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't know yet, John. I have a title match tonight. I don't know what my schedule's going to be like for the next couple of weeks. Wrestlemania's three weeks away." I sighed.

"Speaking of Wrestlemania, do you have a date for the Hall of Fame ceremony?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"You should have said something a couple of days ago, John. Randy's wife can't make it so he asked me to accompany him. I would have gladly gone with you had you asked me, like, three days ago." I said. He looked hurt I hadn't considered he might ask and let go of my hand.

"I hope you and Randy have a good time." He said walking in the direction he had come from. I felt guilty for not being able to say I would go with him. I needed to talk to Nattie, and fast.

I hurried to the ladies locker room and found Natalya sitting in there talking to Maryse and the Bellas.

"Nattie, can we talk?" I asked frantically.

"Sure, girlie. What's going on. You look like they just told you they lost your luggage at the airport." Natalya said coming over to me.

"Nattie, this is serious." I pleaded as we sat on the bench in front of the lockers.

"Calm down. Does this have anything to do with what happened between you and John last week?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Girl, I caught you sneaking out of his room. I also heard what your ex said. If I were you, I would have slapped him silly right there in the middle of the hall and then dared someone to ask me why." She smirked.

"Nattie, this is serious."

"Okay, okay. Seriously now, does this have anything to do with what happened last week?" she asked her face going completely serious.

"Nat, I feel so guilty." I said putting my hands over my face.

"Girlie, you have nothing to be guilty about. You and Drew are over. So are John and Melina. What you did…you have no reason to feel guilty."

"It's not about that, Nat."

"Then what is it about?"

"John asked me to be his date for the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"Didn't you already tell Randy you would go with him as friends?"

"That's what I feel guilty about. I never gave John the chance to ask me and when he finally did, I told him he should have said something last week and I had already agreed to go with Randy." I sighed folding my arms over my legs and slamming my head down onto my arms.

"Oh, Evie…I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say." Natalya sighed.

"Nat, I think I'm starting to have feelings for JoMo." I cried.

"Is that really such a bad thing? Have you seen his body?... On second thought, don't answer that, I know you have." She smirked.

"Not helping, Nat. I don't know what happened that night. I was completely trashed after the vodka. Anything could have happened." I glared.

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

"Not really. We've been avoiding the subject because Mike is always around. Not something I care to openly have a discussion about, Nat." I sighed.

Maryse chose that moment to come over to us and join the conversation.

"Whatever you're talking about, I hope she told you that it's gotten around the locker rooms you slept with Hennigan." Maryse said.

"Oh, god…Could this day get any worse? I've already been called into McMahon's office to be told Drew's coming to Raw and now this? I'm going to make some Diva's Champion." I said starting to well up with tears.

"Don't cry, Evie. I'm sure it was Drew trying to get revenge for the comment about 'his end of the bargain'." Nattie said sitting down next to me and putting a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I guess, but what if it wasn't Drew who started it?"

"Who else knew about…you don't think…she wouldn't be so cruel…" Maryse started.

"I don't think so. Why would she start a rumor and still try to be my friend?" I said sniffling as the tears stopped.

"I think you should talk to John. Maybe he can find out who started the rumor." Maryse suggested.

"I will. I should also talk to Mike about it. He might be a little more willing to tell me than John at the moment."

"You should probably address it with Randy too. Wouldn't want him thinking you're going to be expecting something." Nattie laughed.

"Yeah, okay. Make jokes. I know about you sneaking out of TJ's room, Nat." I smirked.

"Everyone knows about TJ and I." she smiled back.

"But does beloved uncle Bret know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. And I'd like to keep it that way. It's none of his business." Natalya cringed.

"Now you know how I feel, Nat. What happened between John and me is nobody's business. I don't know how it got out, but I'm going to see it dies." I said leaving the locker room.

I headed toward Randy's dressing room. I knew if I were to go talk to John guns blazing, things were gonna get messy. Randy would straighten me out before it got that far. When I reached the door that said 'Orton', I knocked and waited for him to allow me into the room.

"Hey, Red. What's new?" He said. His new nickname was in reference to my hair color.

"I want you to know the rumors going around about John and I are nothing more than that." I said stalking into the room.

"I know. Cody pointed it out when we heard the rumor." Randy nodded. I'd been so intent on making it known I wasn't the slut that the rumors made me out to be, I hadn't noticed what he was wearing…or lack thereof. He was standing no more than three feet from me wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Gosh, Randy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your shower." I said turning away with a blush.

"Don't worry about it. As for that…rumor, Ted heard it from Evan Bourne. When Ted told Cody and me, Cody damn near went ballistic. I have no idea where Evan heard it, but Cody assured us you weren't like that. He was very adamant you hadn't slept with Drew." Randy nodded.

"It's true, I didn't sleep with Drew. I don't know how rumor got started, but I have a feeling I'm going to find out after Wrestlemania."

"Why after Wrestlemania?"

"Drew's moving to Raw after Wrestlemania. No one's exactly sure when, but McMahon told me Drew managed to finagle his way onto our brand." I sighed sitting down in the nearest chair.

"He'll have to deal with me if he even thinks about hurting you." Randy said.

"Don't put yourself on the line because of me. If anyone is going to be on the line because of him, it should be me. I can take care of myself, Randy."

"I know, Red. I just don't want to see you get hurt because he couldn't keep it in his pants." Randy smirked.

"I guess I was wrong when I gave you the nickname 'Stone face'." I chuckled.

"What are you going on about?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whenever I saw footage of Raw, you always had a scowl in place and it never seemed to change. It's like you had a face made of stone. I never meant it in a hurtful way, but the look kind of intimidated me. If I made myself laugh every time I saw it, it didn't scare me as much." I shrugged.

"Awww. Red has a soft spot for the Viper." He mocked coming over to give me a hug.

"Don't get any closer, Orton." I warned backing away a bit.

"Why not? It's just a hug, Red."

"Yeah, one that'll get me into even more trouble if someone were to walk in without knocking at that moment. No thank you. You can hug me later." I laughed.

"I guess you have a point. Especially with the rumor making its way through the locker room. Have you spoken to Hennigan about it yet?"

"Not yet. I don't think tonight's a good idea to bring it up."

"What did he do?" Randy asked sternly.

"He asked me to be his date for the Hall of Fame." I sighed.

"But you already agreed you would go with me."

"Yes, and I feel guilty I hadn't given him the chance to ask me before I agreed to go with you."

"You feel guilty that you agreed to go with me?" The Viper asked looking more than hurt.

"Randy, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I meant that…"

"I think I understand. You're starting to have feelings for the Shaman of Sexy." Randy smirked.

"Yeah. What am I going to do?"

"Play hard to get. I may be able to convince Sam to accompany me after several bouquets of her favorite flowers." Randy quipped.

"You think he'll go for it?" I asked crinkling my nose a little.

"He's a guy. Men love a challenge. If he thinks you're playing hard to get, he'll play along. You travel together, it makes you more accessible to him. Let him think you;re still going to the Hall of Fame with me. The next time he asks, tell him you'll think about it."

"That doesn't leave time for shopping…" I mused.

"Take him and Mike with you. Let them help you pick out the dress. Especially John. Ask what he thinks about each and every dress you try on. Make him squirm a bit, then tell him I let you out of our agreement because Sam—if I can convince her—is going to be accompanying me."

"You're the master of mind games, Orton. I'm going to take you up on the offer. Do me a favor, though…"

"What's that, Red?"

"Don't tell Cody I'm not going with you. He seems to have it in his head I would have gone with him if you hadn't asked me first." I cringed.

"I promise, I won't tell Cody. I can't promise that Ted won't tell him, but he won't hear it from me." Randy smiled.

"Is that a smile from the Viper? How shocking!" I mocked.

"Go find the Honcho of Hotness, or whatever he's calling himself these days." Randy chuckled nodding in the direction of the door.

"Yes, sir." I said giving him a mock salute.

I ran out of Randy's dressing room to the one across the hall (go figure) that John and Mike were sharing. I knocked, hoping John would be the one to answer. I was wrong.

"Hey, short stuff. Can I help you with something?" Mike asked with a smirk.

"Cut the crap, Mike. Is John here?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"I have no idea what you are referring to. As for John, he's probably doing his Parkour routine." Mike replied.

"Thanks Mike. Have you heard the rumor…?"

"About you and John? Yeah. I think I heard Wade Barrett telling David Otunga. I sure as hell didn't say anything to anyone except John." He said. A few seconds later, his eyes went wide when he realized what he said.

"You spoke to John about what?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Um…uh…I think I hear my phone ringing." He said trying to close the door in my face.

"Mike, your phone isn't ringing. What did you talk to John about?" I said pushing him to the side so I could walk into the room.

"Come in, Evie." He said sarcastically as he followed me into the room.

"Well. I'm waiting." I said with my hands on my hips.

"You have been hanging around with the Diva's way too often." He said avoiding the subject.

"Mike, I'm only going to ask you once more, then I'm going to start beating the answer out of you. What. Did. You. Talk. To. John. About?" I said making sure I gave each word of my question time to sink into his thick blonde head.

"I saw you sneaking out of John's room. I went to him to find out what happened. There are no secrets between us, Evie. He told me the truth. But I swear, I wasn't the one who started the rumor. I was pretty sure I'd seen Wade coming out of a room at the other end of the hall and when I heard him telling Otunga, I knew he'd seen you too." Mike sighed.

"Why didn't you or John warn me? I heard it from Maryse in the Women's locker room. You had every opportunity to say something to me all week, why couldn't you have prepared me for the barrage of questions I'm going get from the rest of the roster?" I questioned.

"I didn't think it would make it this far, this fast. If I had, you have to believe I would have said something." Mike pleaded.

"I believe you. Is that why you went to McMahon to try to have the storylines moved around? Because of what happened between John and me?" I asked.

"I see the way he looks at you. Not in a bad way, mind you, he doesn't look at you like you're a piece of meat for the taking. He looks at you like…Prince Charming does when he's chasing after Cinderella after she's run off from the ball."

"Nicely put, Chick Magnet. It's a wonder you're still single." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I'm not making this up, short stuff. I've caught him staring at you when he thinks that neither of us are looking. I want him to be happy. Things didn't end well with Melina. I don't want to see him get hurt again." Mike retorted.

"If you remember correctly, Mike. My last relationship didn't exactly end on a good note. I'm afraid of getting hurt again. Inwardly, I think that's why I accepted Randy's invitation to the Hall of Fame. I had a feeling he was going to ask me after…well, after that night. I don't want to hurt him, but I'm afraid of him hurting me in the process." I sighed.

"Neither of you have had much luck in the love department lately, but it doesn't mean you have to hang up your dancing shoes."

"The next time we get some time off, I want to go looking for a dress for the Hall of Fame. I want, no, I need to get yours and John's opinions on the dress." I said.

"We're not exactly experts on dresses; you should take Natalya or Maryse with you when you go looking for your dress." Mike suggested, trying to get out of a day of shopping.

"I'm not traveling with Nattie or Maryse, so I'm not going to be able to get their opinions. I can't choose it by myself since I'd be biased on how they look on me. Why not take a couple of guys with me? Especially ones not afraid to keep their opinions to themselves." I said.

"Lady E, you make a good argument. I will gladly go with you, but John…I don't think he's going to be rationally objective since you're going attending the ceremony with the Viper." Mike sighed.

"Randy's going to try to convince Sam she wants to go with him. I want John's opinion on the dress because I'm going to accept his invitation." I smirked.

"Well in that case…"

"Mike, please don't tell him. I want to see what he says about the dress first. This can be our little secret." I pleaded.

"Okay. We have the next few days off. John and I were planning to go back to LA to relax at home. You can come with us and we'll go shopping out there." Mike nodded. I smiled back and just as I was getting up to leave, the door to the dressing room opened and in walked the Guru of Greatness himself.

"Hey Mike, Evelyn." John said nodding to the two of us.

"Hey, John." Mike and I both said.

"What's going on?" John asked looking between the two of us.

"Short stuff here thought she needed an objective opinion on her dress for the HOF ceremony."

"Is that so? Why don't you ask Randy to go with you?" John snapped.

"Maybe I will." I said walking to the door.

"Evie, don't leave. We have to discuss the match I have later." Mike said trying to convince me to stay.

"I'll meet you in catering, Mike. I can see I'm not wanted here. Maybe I'll go ask Randy if he wants some company." I said tossing a glare in John's direction.

"Fuck! I can't believe the two of you. If John isn't staring at you more times than not, and you're not giving him the googly eyes every time he says something to you, I don't know what to do with the two of you!" Mike shouted.

"What is your problem, man?" John questioned giving Mike a weird look.

"Man, if you weren't my friend, I think I'd smack you upside the head. Look at her. You just hurt your chances of being happy for the first time in months. And you, short stuff, if I weren't a gentleman, I'd slap you so hard right now. Take a good look at each other. If you don't turn your attitudes around, this may be the last time you two will be in the same room until you can figure out what went wrong.

"Evelyn, I get you're hurting after what happened with Drew and it's going to take time to get over, but there's no reason to take it out on John. And John, I get you were just getting over the break-up with Melina, but Randy asked her to the HOF first. I know you wanted to give her time to heal from the heartbreak she suffered at the hands of the Chosen One, but you waited too long and you lost your shot. Get over it, the both of you. I have to travel with the two of you and I don't want to be stuck in the middle of the fighting. Grow up!" Mike said storming out of his own locker room.

I looked at John and knew Mike was right. He shouldn't have to be caught in the middle of our drama. We're going to have to try to behave like adults not like we're in high school. I tried to look him in the eyes to try to decipher what he was feeling, but my eyes lingered on his lips. Those luscious lips of his.

"Evie?" John asked. I immediately snapped out of whatever fantasy I was thinking of and caught his gaze. He wasn't three feet away anymore, he was more like a mere three inches away. I couldn't control the urge to place a kiss on the lips that had mere seconds before caught my attention.

I caught him off guard when I pressed my lips to his. I pulled back and mumbled an apology. I turned to go when he grabbed my arm and brought my body back to his. This time, he caught me by surprise by kissing me. I kissed him back whole-heartedly. He ran his tongue over my lips seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to entangle with mine. We pulled back when we were both in need of breath.

"Did we just make up?" I asked with a hint of a smile.

"I think we did. I didn't realize we were fighting." He smirked.

"Oh, we were fighting. What we were fighting about, I haven't got a clue anymore." I said, realizing he still had his arms wrapped around me.

"I think it had something to do with you turning me down because Randy asked you first."

"About that…Randy is going to try to convince Sam to go with him. That means I'm in need of a date." I said pulling out of his embrace slightly.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't ask one of the other Diva's when I was mad at you." John said, his smirk turning into a full-fledged smile.

"I guess it is. Let's not tell Mike about this. Let's make him think we're still at odds and he has to do everything in his power to get us back together." I smirked evilly.

"You little minx. I never thought you had it in you."

"I know. I'm brilliant." I smiled playfully.

"You're conniving…I like it." He flirted.

"I thought you might." I flirted back.

"How about you stay with me during our time off?" John suggested.

"We have time off? Oh, that's right…Mike mentioned something about getting a few days off. I need to find a dress. I only have three weeks to find the perfect dress for the HOF ceremony." I said pretending not to remember we were going to get a few days of much needed rest.

"That's right, three weeks to find a dress. How do you feel about Mike and me taking you to some of the best shops in LA?"

"I don't need the best dress…I need a nice one."

"Same difference. You deserve the best."

"No. Besides, I have to go back to New York. I haven't seen my family in…god, it's been months since I got a few days of rest. And I'm not talking about travel days." I sighed going to sit on the couch that was in the room.

"You want some company?" John said sitting on the couch next to me.

"You go see your family, you probably haven't seen them in a while. You definitely don't need to deal with mine. Besides the last time I was home, Drew was with me. I haven't exactly told my mother we broke up yet." I sighed.

"As long as you're sure…But New York? I don't know if I'm comfortable being 3,000 miles away from you."

"We aren't together yet and you're already clingy? What are you going to be like when we are a couple?" I chuckled.

"I'm not clingy…I want to get to know you better."

"We have time for that while we're on the road. It's not like we don't travel together."

"You're right. What's a few days apart? We're only going to be 3,000 miles across the country from one another." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you trying to talk me into letting you come to NYC with me or go to LA with you?" I smirked.

"Have you ever been to LA?"

"I've been to so many cities I've lost track…"

"The cities blend together, don't they? You'll like LA it's warm, there's nice people and most of all; I'll be there." John said putting an arm on the back of the couch, barely touching my shoulders.

"Is that supposed to be an incentive?" I asked. Mike chose that moment to come back into the room.

"An incentive for what?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"John wants me to go to LA with the two of you." I smiled.

"I think that would be a good idea…if the two of you weren't fighting. Besides, I got told it's not just a couple of days off. Vince thinks we should take a couple of weeks to ourselves." Mike said coming and sitting in between John and me.

"Good. I really need to see my family. I haven't been home since my sister's wedding. I miss them all. Especially the rug rats." I sighed.

"You've never mentioned your family before. Is it a large family?" Mike questioned.

"I guess you could say that. After I started working on Smackdown, I introduced my mom to one of the Hall of Famers. They really hit it off and soon after, they got married. I have three full sisters, two step sisters, two step brothers, three adopted sisters and four adopted brothers. That's fifteen kids. My younger sister, Faith, just got married. The youngest of us is six months old. Most of the younger ones are full siblings. They were orphaned and when my mom and step dad were talking about adopting, they took the whole family in. Including a set of nine year old triplets and four younger boys of descending ages." I shrugged.

"No wonder you don't go home much." Mike teased.

"Yeah and to top it off, my step-father has been trying to convince my mom to move the entire family to LA. Mom doesn't like the idea, but it's where he was based until they got married. He doesn't really like NYC and mom doesn't want to leave."

"How do you feel about the move?" Mike asked. John had been quiet since we started talking about my family.

"I don't know…I've lived in New York my entire life. It seems strange now there's a possibility of having my home base be someplace different. Especially being on the road all the time." I said thinking about it for a bit.

"LA has its advantages. It doesn't get too cold. Not like New York does. You step out your door and find a movie set not far away." John said.

"It's the same in New York. I walked out my house one day and they were filming on my front lawn. I mean, a home is where your heart is, right? If my family moves to LA, that's where my home base will be from now on. Faith's husband moved her to England, where his job is. I don't know what I'd do if I came home and didn't know where anything was." I said looking at him.

"That's the advantage of having your own place. You'd always know where things were and never have to bother with having siblings moving them on you." Mike suggested.

"I'll think about it. Let me get through the next few days, find out what the decision was."

"By the way, which Hall of Famer was it?"

"Steve Austin. Mom and him hit it off from the moment they met." I chuckled.

"Good to know. I won't mess with you if he comes to visit."

"Don't think this rumor hasn't reached him yet. Vince probably called him the minute Wade said something about using it against Miz and Alice."

"So it was Barrett who started the rumor…I thought it was." Mike mused.

**Raw**

"Alice has just beaten Eve for the Diva's title!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed into his headset.

I had used a bulldog to the corner for a moonsault pin and got the 1, 2, 3. The same move that had beaten her in the non-title match the week before.

"The new WWE Diva's Champion, Alice!" exclaimed Justin Roberts as I held the belt above my head.

I made my way backstage to be greeted by Miz.

"Congratulations, Alice. I knew you had it in you." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, Miz." I smiled as I pulled back.

"How would the new Diva's Champion like to accompany me to the ring for my match later tonight?" He asked extending his hand for me to grab.

"I'd be delighted." I said taking hold of the proffered hand.

"Would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Go ahead, Miz."

"You see, I have these two plane tickets to somewhere warm and scenic…Would you mind going with me?"

"Miz, I think it would be a lovely idea." I said as we walked out of view of the camera.

a/n don't forget to r &r


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family . Everything else belongs to WWE.

**NYC**

I grabbed a cab from JFK to the family home in Rockaway Beach. It was late, and I was hoping I wasn't going to wake anyone when I walked into the house. I took my bags upstairs quietly. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, and went down stairs for a nice cold glass of milk. I walked into the kitchen and Steve was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop open.

"Hey, Princess." He said as I walked into the room.

"Hey, Steve. I hope I didn't wake you when I got home." I said as I opened the fridge to take out the milk. I grabbed a glass from a cabinet above the sink and poured myself half a glass of the cold beverage.

"I was up anyway. I heard you come in, but wasn't sure if you were alone." He said closing his laptop as I sat at the table.

"About Drew…we kind of broke up." I said not sure how he was going to take the news.

"I already know about the break-up, Princess. Vince called to let me know about the rumors about you and John Hennigan. Listen, Princess, not that it's any of my business, but what exactly happened between you and him?" Steve said giving me a look.

"I'm not sure…"

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"We were kind of drunk…okay, what happened was I had found out Drew cheated on me the night of the draft, during my last night on Smackdown. I switched to Raw, found out Vince had me down to work with Mike Mizanin. Nattie Neidhart had invited the roster to a bar not far from our hotel. Not many of us showed up, but there were enough of us, at least while I was there. I caught Drew with John's ex, Melina. Things didn't end well between them. I had a glass of whiskey and wanted to get out of there. John was kind enough to offer to walk me back to the hotel. He invited me into his room to talk. I agreed and he ordered a bottle of vodka from room service. When we woke up the next morning, we were in bed together, sans clothing, and an empty bottle of vodka where we left it." I sighed sipping my milk.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't know if you used protection or not?" He asked not trying to sound judgmental.

"I don't know. I don't know if anything even happened, Steve. We were drunk, at least I was. I have no memories of what happened." I sighed again.

"You need to tell your mother. You need to sit down and talk to her about this." Steve said gathering up his papers that were around his laptop.

"I know."

"When did this happen?"

"Last week."

"Is there a chance…?"

"There could be."

"Talk to your mother when she wakes up in the morning. Explain it to her. I'm not judging you, Princess. I know how things get on the road. Next time, try to be careful. I don't want to have to get another phone call like I got last night."

"I know, Steve. I'll talk to mom in the morning….Oh; did you guys make a decision on LA?"

"We took a family vote, I'm sorry we didn't include you in it, Princess. We took a vote and it looks like we're moving to LA." He said leaving the room.

"It'll make things easier for me and John." I muttered to myself as I finished my milk. I put the glass in the sink, filled it with water and went up to my bedroom. I'd left my cell phone on the dresser when I went down for the milk. I noticed the message alert flashing.

'Hope you landed in NYC okay. Wishing you were in LA with me. Call me tomorrow. –John'

I was suddenly wishing I'd agreed to go to LA, but I knew I had to deal with my family for at least a few days before I gave in and flew to LA to see John.

Id been with my family three days packing everything for it to be shipped to LA to the new house. I'd just finished packing when mom called me down to answer the door. The door bell rang for the fourth time before I answered it. It was John making all that noise on the other side of the door.

"Hey, you." I said giving him a bright smile.

"Hey, yourself, gorgeous." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Guess what." I asked pulling back to look at him.

"What?" he asked, giving me a playful grin.

"We're moving to LA. Well, outside of LA, anyway." I smirked.

"Very nice. Where to?"

"I don't know the exact name of the city…I think Steve said it was Torrence Beach." I said thinking about it. "Come in. Don't stay out in the rain."

"Torrence Beach, huh? Do you know who lives in Torrence Beach?" He asked, his grin getting wider, if it were possible.

"Ummm…let me think about that…is it…"

"I do."

"You should go ask Steve the address. Maybe you know the area…" I said leading him to the dining room.

Mom and Steve were sitting in there with the triplets, Deanna, Aspen and Serena going over the uniforms. Steve looked up and nodded at us. "Well, this is a surprise." He said.

"Don't look at me. I had no idea he was going to show up." I said putting up my hands defensively.

"I wanted to surprise her. We've been traveling together for the last two weeks and this is the first time we've been apart."

"Ah, young love." Mom said looking at the two of us. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a mug of coffee for John as he sat at the table. He started up a conversation with Steve and I handed him his coffee.

"Thanks, babe." John said, before turning his attention back to the conversation.

"Have you told him?" Mom questioned as I sat down next to her.

"No. I'm going to wait until I know for sure. It was only two weeks ago. I may not be…I'm just," I said making sure to lower my voice into a whisper, "late."

"You don't think…"

"No, absolutely not." I said shaking my head. My voice was a little louder than I wanted it to be. Steve and John looked at me with confusion written on their faces.

"What's wrong, babe?" John asked.

"Nothing. I was telling mom I don't think red would be a good choice for the triplets." I said, quickly covering my blunder.

"If you say so." He said with a raised eyebrow before returning to the conversation.

"I'm going to make sure I have everything packed." I said getting up from the table.

"If there are things left behind, don't worry. We're going to keep the house and use it when we come to New York." Mom said trying to calm me down. I nodded and left the room. I needed to think. I grabbed my jacket and was about to head out the door when I was stopped by one of my younger sisters.

"Evie, where are you going in this weather?" Brady asked.

"I'm gonna go take a walk on the beach. I have some things I need to think about and you know how the ebb and flow of the waves calms me." I shrugged.

"Care for some company?"

"Sure, why not." I said. I waited for Brady to grab her jacket and we headed down the path to the beach. It had stopped raining for the time being, but it was still cloudy.

"What's bothering you?" Brady asked.

"How do you know something's bothering me?" I questioned.

"Because you only come to the beach when something's been bothering you for a while and you can't figure out how to fix it." She answered.

"How much do you know?"

"I know dad got a call from your boss. He wasn't happy with the news, but he's keeping it to himself." She replied.

"You know that Drew and I broke up?"

"Yeah, I figured it out when you slapped him on Smackdown two weeks ago. You said something about him being, as you put it, a cheating bastard."

"I did call him that, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. So, what's going on between you and John?"

"I think you're a little too young to know about that."

"Evie, I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. I think I know a little something about the birds and the bees."

"Oh, really? Have you told…Darren?...you're moving across the country yet?"

"Desmond…No, we broke up about a month ago…right after the miscarriage."

"Oh, Brady…I'm sorry." I said pulling my little sister into a tight embrace.

"It's nothing to worry about, sis," she said pulling back. "We weren't meant to be parents. Now, about you, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to say anything. Most especially to John. Pinky swear it." I said holding up my right pinky.

"I promise." Brady said wrapping her pinky around mine

"I'm late, Brady. I'm never late." I said staring out at the ocean.

"You and John…?"

"Once. We were drunk, so I don't remember any of it. It was the night I made my debut on Raw." I said turning to look at her.

"Are you sure that you're…?"

"No, I haven't taken a test yet. I was trying to see if it was just the time change or something throwing it off. I have been traveling between the time zones."

"Yeah, but it shouldn't have anything to do with it, Evie. You need to tell him there's a chance you're pregnant."

"Look at you, giving your big sister advice. Out of all my sisters, you're my favorite. But don't tell anyone I said that, or I'll deny it." I said giving her another hug.

We got back to the house and I had…the urge. Relief coursed through me when I saw the stain on my underwear. I went upstairs and changed out of the wet clothes, since it had started raining again on our way back. I came back downstairs in a better mood. I knew there was no chance I was pregnant now. Knowing that, I wasn't going to mention to John that the thought had crossed my mind. Of course, knowing I wasn't kind of disappointed me at the same time. I hadn't thought about having kids when I was with Drew, but when I walked into the living room and saw John holding Julian, who's only six months, the sight tugged at my heartstrings.

"Hey, Johnny, can we talk?" I asked trying to get him away from my parents.

"Sure, babe." He said trying to hand Julian off to mom. Julian had a mind of his own. He latched on to John and wouldn't let go. The lot of us had a good laugh at him.

"Looks like Julian likes you." Mom chuckled as she and Steve walked away to see if any of the kids needed help with anything.

John and I walked into the kitchen, Julian still grabbing onto John's shirt. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, I can see the battle in your eyes." John said sitting down at the table. I grabbed one of Julian's bottles out of the fridge and sat at the table with him.

I handed John the bottle, since Julian still wouldn't let go, and sighed. "This morning when you got here…I thought…"

"You can tell me, you know. It's not like I'm going anywhere." John said trying to reassure me.

"Johnny, I thought I was pregnant." I blurted out.

"You…you thought you were pregnant?" He asked sitting up a little straighter.

"I'm not. I was a few days late…anyway, I'm not pregnant, but I thought…I thought you should know..."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"What do you mean 'is it a good thing or a bad thing'? Are we really ready to be parents? How much do we really know about each other?" I asked standing up.

"Babe, calm down. I'm still trying to gauge your reaction to the news. I mean…I would be happy either way."

"You would?" I asked sitting down again.

"Yes, I would. It wouldn't have been the most perfect timing in the world, but you never know until it happens, right?"

"Right." I nodded.

"Of course…if you had turned out to be carrying my baby, it would have taken you out of the ring…and you just won the belt…" John smirked.

"The belt…is that the only thing you think about?" I asked pretending to be mad.

"No…not always. Maybe, when the time is right, we'll sit down and talk about having kids. Until then, let's focus on our careers."

"Agreed, but shouldn't we be dating before we talk about having kids?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

The week went by fast. My family had moved to LA and I still had to go dress shopping. I had three days to find a dress for the HOF ceremony. With the move, I didn't have time to go shopping with Mike and John while we were in LA. Both rosters were in Atlanta for Wrestlemania weekend. I had to put up with the Jersey Shore slut hanging all over John. The family had come in since Steve was set to appear as guest referee for the Jerry 'the King' Lawler vs. Michael Cole match. Steve had introduced me to Dwayne 'the Rock' Johnson while we were in the hotel lobby waiting to check in.

"So, who are you going to the ceremony with?" Dwayne asked.

"John Hennigan." I replied.

"That's Morrison, right?"

"Right."

"He's a nice enough guy. Little old for you isn't he?"

"I'll have you know I'm going to be twenty-four this summer." I scoffed at the suggestion.

"Right…so you go for older guys…" He implied. John chose that moment to walk over to us.

"All set, babe. We're checked into the suite next to your folks." He said putting an arm around my waist.

"I still need to get a dress. I never found the time when we were in California." I sighed leaning against him.

"I have a signing at eleven, babe. I'm sorry, I can't go with you."

"I know. I have to be there at three to take over for…Trish, I think."

"Well, that's great, I get out at three. Looks like you'll have to go without me."

"I guess so. Guess I'll ask Randy or Ted to go with me. Maybe even Mike will be willing to keep me company." I said as Brady walked over to us carrying Julian.

"Why do you need company?" She asked as Julian reached out for me.

I took the baby from her and said, "I need to find a dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony it's in two days."

"Hey, here's a thought, I could take you for a dress." Dwayne suggested.

Randy had overheard our conversation and came over to us. "You still haven't picked out a dress?" He asked with his patented scowl on his face.

"Oh, dear. Looks like good ole stone face was listening in on a conversation that didn't concern him again." I said dramatically.

Randy smiled at the nickname. "I should have known you would find other things to do than pick out a damn dress."

"Yeah, it's called moving across the country. There's nothing more time consuming than moving a family with thirteen kids from New York to California." I said with a roll of my eyes. Julian let out a shrill laugh at the face Randy made when I mentioned how many kids had to get packed and moved.

"Really? Thirteen kids? Really?" Mike asked joining the little group.

"That's right, Mike, thirteen. My mom had four girls with my late father. Steve has two girls and two boys. The rest are adopted. Julian here," I said motioning to the child on my hip, "is the youngest. Faith, the second oldest, is married and lives in England with her husband and baby." I said straightening out the self-proclaimed chick magnet.

"That's still a lot of kids. Giving the Harts a run, aren't they?" Mike joked. I rolled my eyes and turned back to John.

"Babe, don't listen to him. He's full of shit most of the time." John laughed.

"Could you curb your language? One of these days Julian's going to say his first word and if I get a call from Mom or Steve because he said something none of them have said…"

"You'll what? Punish me?" John smirked. Brady scoffed at the comment with a roll of her green eyes.

"Worse, Johnny…you'll have to deal with Steve." I threatened. John looked shocked that I would say such a thing.

"Red, if you're going to go dress shopping, you should probably get a move on." Randy said looking at his watch.

"Come with me?" I pleaded.

"No." Randy said his scowl back in place.

"Awww, please, Randy. I need a male opinion on the dress."

"Take Mike with you." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"No."

"Fine, be like that. Remind me not do any favors for you the next time you can't get Sam to attend a company event." I said with a raised eyebrow as he walked away. Brady laughed at the two of us as she took Julian back.

"I'm still not going dress shopping with you!" he called over his shoulder as he headed toward the elevator.

"Mike, you'll go with her? At least to keep an eye on her?" John questioned.

"I wish I could, man. They bumped my signing up to eleven." Mike said with a shake of his head.

"I guess I'm on my own." I sighed.

"No way, sis. I'm coming with you." Brady insisted, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Brady." I smiled at my younger sister.

"Who's free to go with them?" John asked Mike.

"Who knows?" Mike said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hello, Diva's champion? I can take care of myself, thank you." I said turning to the two of them. John had become extra protective since he found out I'd thought I could have been carrying his baby.

"I only want what's best for you, babe." He said, lifting his sunglasses to look at me.

"Damn it, John. I'm not made of glass." I said softly.

"I am aware of that, but please, humor me and take someone with you." He sighed.

"Fine. I'll see if Ted will go with me since the Viper doesn't seem to be budging." I said giving in.

"Thank you." He smiled pulling me into a hug.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into things like this." I muttered against his chest.

"Yes, you do." He whispered.

"I'm not going to say it." I said stubbornly.

"You will." He smirked as I pulled away from him.

"I wouldn't bet on it." I shot back as I walked away from the group.

I walked over to Mom and Steve with Brady trailing behind me. "I need to go get a dress for the HOF and I'm taking Brady with me." I said to them.

"No problem, dear." Mom said her eyes never leaving the younger ones as they sat on the floor playing a game.

"We're leaving Jules with the two of you." I said as Brady finally made it over to the three of us.

"That's nice, dear." Mom said as if on autopilot.

"Mom, I'm pregnant with Randy's baby." I said trying to catch her off guard.

"Have fun." She replied. I rolled my eyes as Brady handed Julian to Steve with a laugh.

Brady and I were in a dress shop with Ted, Randy, and Nattie. Ted managed to get Randy to tag along after he heard shouting coming out of Randy's room and seen him storm out in a huff. The only reason Sam had decided to come to Atlanta, was to serve him with divorce papers.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked coming out of the dressing room in a pale blue off the shoulder, tiered dress.

"I liked the red one better." Ted said referring to the short, strapless dress I'd tried on first. I was now on the sixth dress.

"Ted, not helping. That dress won't work for the ceremony." I said looking over my shoulder at him as I stood in front of the mirror.

"That dress doesn't work for you. It hides your curves. You want John to notice and that dress doesn't shout 'look at me'." Nattie said finally chipping in. I looked in the mirror once again and nodded my agreement. I headed off in to the dressing room to try on yet another dress.

"So?" I asked coming out in a silver dress with a sweetheart neckline in a halter style that went all the way to the floor. It hugged all the right places and had that 'come hither' look to it.

"Wow." Randy said his jaw dropping as I stood in front of the mirror.

"You have to get that dress, sis." Brady smiled.

"You think? It doesn't make me look too pale?" I asked crinkling my nose a little bit.

"You look perfect, Red. It goes well with your pale skin." Randy said.

"Really?"

"Definitely, girlie. That dress is perfect. John won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Nattie said.

"Neither will any other guy in the room." Ted said coming over and making me look in the mirror. I gasped when I saw my reflection. The color set off my blue eyes and red hair.

"Drew is going to wish he could turn back time and had never let you go." Ted whispered in my ear.

"I'm so jealous of you right now, girlie. I've already got my dress and yours looks so much better." Natalya pouted.

"So, do I take this one?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Hell yeah!" they all shouted at once. I smiled shyly and nodded. I walked back into the dressing room to change back into my jeans and t-shirt.

"I guess waiting for the last minute to get a dress worked out for you." Randy said as I paid for the dress.

"It did." I smiled as we walked out of the store.

"Not for nothing, Red...waiting for the last minute is not a good thing, but this time it really worked out for you." Randy said taking the dress bag from me.

a/n don't forget to r &r


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family . Everything else belongs to WWE.

"Come on, babe, we're going to be late!" John shouted from the bedroom. I was in the bathroom putting on my make-up. I'd left my hair down with simple curls at the ends and I was going with simple make-up. A little dark eyeliner and eye shadow would do nicely to accent my eyes, but not too much and a bit of cherry red lipstick. I'd chosen a pair of silver sandals with a small heel to add a bit of height for the night. I had on a pair of small silver hoop earrings that showed underneath the curls.

"Wow." He said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"You like?" I asked turning around so he could see the full effect.

"Yes. Do we have to go? I wouldn't mind staying in." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes, we have to go. I didn't buy this dress for nothing, Johnny." I smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Babe, if you dressed like that every day, you'd have trouble getting me to leave the hotel." He said, placing a light kiss on my lips.

"You keep that up we're never going to make it to the ceremony." I said pulling back a bit.

"If that's what you want." He smirked going back in for another kiss.

"Johnny, we need to leave or we're going to be late." I said pulling back.

"Babe, you're no fun." He sighed as I grabbed my wrap and my purse.

We got to the arena and met up with Ted, Randy, Kristin and Sam. We found our seats next to Mike. Mike was on the end of our row, John was seated next to him I was next to John.

"Hello, Love." Said a familiar Scottish accent standing not too far from us.

"Leave her alone, Drew." Randy said, going into protective mode.

"All I did was greet her, Orton. If there's a problem, then the Lass needs to say the words and I'll leave her alone." Drew said defensively.

"One word, Galloway, and I'll have you thrown out of here." John said quietly as the McMahon's entered the arena.

"It was a greeting. Nothing more." Drew said shaking his head.

"You should find your seat, Drew." I said trying to break up the small quarrel.

"I have, Love. My seat is right next to yours." He replied with his smug smirk. I rolled my eyes but kept my defenses up.

"Don't worry, Red. Ted and I are sitting behind you if he tries anything." Randy whispered in my ear. I nodded and turned back to John.

"So, Johnny, what's on the program for tonight?" I asked.

"There are four inductees; Shawn Michaels, Sunny, Drew Carey and Abdullah the Butcher." He replied reading the program.

"So, short stuff, besides my match, are you on the card for tomorrow?" Mike asked casually.

"Nope, I have it easy tomorrow night. I get to go out and play cheerleader. My title's not on the line." I smiled.

Unfortunately, the Jersey Shore slut came flouncing over. We had the first row on the right side of the stage. I rolled my eyes when I saw her come over and stand in front of John.

"Hello, handsome." She said to him. I decided to look around to see who was sitting around us. I noticed Melina was sitting on the other side of the auditorium. I would have assumed she would've been sitting next to the Chosen One.

I looked at Drew with a raised eyebrow and said, "I see your little whore and you are having a tiff."

"I broke it off with her after I saw you coming out of John's hotel room." Drew replied with a hint of malice in his voice.

"What happened between John and me is none of your business." I said trying to keep the arguing to a minimum.

"And yet you're the one doing the name calling?" Drew said turning in his seat to glare at me.

"For the record, there is no…how would you put it…hanky-panky going on between John and me." I spat out.

"Is there a problem?" Vince asked coming over to the two of us.

"Can you please move his seat?" I asked glaring at the Scotsman.

"I'll see if someone's willing to trade seats. Try to keep the shouting to a minimum." Vince said looking between the three of us. He had included John into the shouting whether John had been in the conversation or not.

"I'll trade seats with him." Nicole 'Snooki' Polizzi volunteered. I rolled my eyes but said nothing.

"You have yourself a deal. Drew, follow me." Vince demanded. It had been a statement, not a question.

"Please, don't start any more trouble." John whispered in my ear as he leaned over the side of the seat. I mutely nodded my agreement. I turned around to give Randy a 'do I have to' look.

"John, switch places with her." Mike said quietly.

"What?" John asked looking at his friend and former teammate.

"Switch places with Lady E. I have a feeling tonight isn't going to be a peaceful one for her." Mike said looking between me and the Jersey Slut.

"You're probably right. Whenever she gets into it with Galloway she gets positively pissed off. It's probably best to separate them before Snooki starts her off again." John replied with a nod.

He stood up and gestured for me to do the same. I stood and he took my seat and waited for me to take his. I gave him an inquisitive look, but said nothing.

"Are you going to an after party?" Mike asked as John and Snooki started up a conversation. The ceremony wasn't slated to begin for another thirty minutes and everyone was trying to get to their seats.

"Probably. After what I've been through so far tonight, I'm going to need a good stiff drink." I sighed as I looked over at John. Snooki had her hand on his thigh. I shot her a glare and she gave one right back. I felt a tug on my hair and turned around.

"Be nice, Red." Randy warned.

"I am being nice, Viper." I said coldly.

He leaned forward in his seat and whispered in my ear, "I don't want to have to say it again, Red. Play nice with others."

I turned around and gave him an innocent smile. "Viper, when I'm not 'playing nice', you'll know it. Until then, you have nothing to say about my attitude."

"Red, I'm warning you. Let it go. He's with you. Just because Drew cheated, doesn't mean John will. It's just a conversation."

"It's not 'just a conversation' she's been all over him all weekend and I'm tired of it. I heard from Maryse and Trish she couldn't keep her hands to herself at the signing." I whispered back.

"Red, she's not worth it, trust me. Don't start arguing with John because of this. I know you have a hard time trusting men after what happened with Drew, but John isn't like that. If he's done with you, he'll let you know. I saw how he looked at you earlier. The Shaman couldn't keep his eyes off of you, let alone keep his hands to himself. If there was something going on, you'd know. He wouldn't have bothered with asking you to be his date and he damn sure wouldn't be looking at you like he is." Randy lectured quietly.

John looked over at me with a sparkle in his eyes; he'd removed his signature sunglasses after we'd switched seats. I could see the raw emotion in his eyes. I knew Randy spoke the truth, but I couldn't help being suspicious. It wasn't that I didn't trust John, I do, it's her I don't trust. Call me irrational, but I could swear she was trying to take him right out from under my nose, or rather, hand. As if he could sense my unease, John reached over and took my hand in his, entwining our fingers. I looked over at him and gave him an uneasy smile.

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" He whispered leaning close.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow." I lied.

"Babe, I know when you're lying. I can feel the unease radiating off of you, like heat from a radiator."

"I'll be fine." I lied with a smile.

"I'm sure you will. Humor me for a few moments, babe. Tell me what's bothering you." John said quietly.

Randy, not knowing when to keep his mouth shut, leaned over and said, "She's jealous."

I glared at the Viper, but kept my mouth shut.

"Jealous, huh?" John questioned with a chuckled.

"It's not funny, John." I said flatly.

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you. Especially in that dress." He said glancing down at the dress then back up to my eyes.

"Johnny, how do I know you won't do the same thing Drew did?" I asked quietly with a slight tremble in my voice.

"Babe, you don't, you just have to trust me." He said lightly squeezing my hand with reassurance.

"I do trust you." I sighed.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just…I don't know. I trusted Drew and look what it got me."

"I'm not Drew, babe." John said rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"I know, it's just…I'd been just about ready to take the next step when he started distancing himself from me. I don't want the same thing to happen with us."

"We can discuss this later, babe, they should be getting ready to start soon." John said giving me an 'I wish you would trust me' look. I sighed and turned my attention to the stage.

After the ceremony we all began to file out of the arena. There were going to be several after parties going on before we all settled in to get a good night's rest before the big event. One of the after parties was being held in the ballroom of the hotel we were staying at. Another was being held at a local bar just down the road, not too far between the arena and the hotel. John and I had decided to go to the one being held at the hotel so we wouldn't have far to go if we decided we wanted to be alone. We'd made reservations to go to a late dinner at a local restaurant before heading to the party.

"Babe, I want you to know I heard what you and Randy were discussing." John said as we waited for our order to come.

"Johnny, it's nothing. I was just being irrational." I sighed not wanting to get into an argument with him.

"Babe, it's not irrational when you've been on the receiving end of a cheater. You had every right to suspect there's something going on between me and Snooki. I know you saw her hand on my thigh. I caught the glare you gave each other."

"Johnny, I trust you completely. I know I was being childish earlier, but after what Drew did to me…I don't know, call me a fool, but I could have sworn I saw something devious in her eyes tonight."

"Babe, you're only seeing what you want to see. Besides, after tomorrow she'll be out of our lives and you won't have to deal with her again." John said with a reassuring smile.

After dinner, we arrived at the hotel ballroom and the party was in full swing. We found Ted, Kristin, Randy, Nattie, TJ and Harry at a table. John pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and looked at him, expecting him to take the chair next to me.

"I'm going to go get a beer. Do you want anything?" He said.

"A Cola. I'm not chancing it tonight." I smiled. He returned my smile and walked off to find the bar.

"I'm guessing the two of you managed to work things out?" Randy questioned as he sipped his beer.

"We did. You were right, I was being irrational. But he understood why." I nodded.

"I'm glad you and your boyfriend managed to work things out." He said sourly.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said.

"We all thought…" Nattie started.

"We are together, Nat, we just never got around to making it official. Between my family moving across the country and us having to come back to work, it seems to have been assumed that we're exclusively dating." I shrugged.

John came back to the table with our drinks and Ted gave him a look of disbelief.

"What, Ted?" John asked.

"I can't believe you never asked her to be your girlfriend."

"I didn't?" John asked looking at me as I sipped my drink.

"No, Johnny, you didn't." I said setting the glass back on the table.

"Then I guess I skipped a step." John said setting a small black box onto the table in front of me.

"What is that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A promise ring." He replied. I picked up the box and opened it.

"As long as it's not the kind of ring that requires months of planning after receiving it." I said before I looked at the ring. It was a plain silver band.

John took the ring out of the box and grabbed my right hand. "I promise I will stand by you no matter what." He said slipping the ring onto my finger. "Even if we're not together."

"Johnny, you didn't have to get me a ring." I said looking into his eyes.

"I wanted you to know that even if we decide to end this thing between us, we'll still remain friends."

"Johnny, when did you have time to get this?" I asked.

"Friday afternoon, while you were at the signing. Mike went with me to the jewelry store and helped me pick it out. I wanted to get something a little fancier, but he convinced me you would prefer this one for a promise ring. He said you would have assumed something completely different about the one I'd picked out." He laughed.

"That depends" I smiled.

"I wanted to get you a ring with a stone in it. Mike said you would have thought it was an engagement ring."

"We haven't been together long enough to consider marriage." I said not daring to look at him.

"And yet, we've been together long enough for you to have had a pregnancy scare." John shot back.

"Johnny, I didn't mean it like that." I sighed.

"Too late, Evelyn." He said getting up and leaving the table.

"Wait a second…you had a pregnancy scare?" Kristin questioned. I guess no one filled her in on how John and I got together.

"We did. The night we met was my debut on Raw. Mike introduced me to John and the two of them insisted the three of us would attend Nat's party at a bar not far from the hotel we were staying at. I'd just found out my ex had cheated on me the night of the draft with one of the Raw Diva's. I had a glass of whiskey and called the two of them out. John's ex was the one sleeping with my ex, so naturally the two of us commiserated together. We ended up in his hotel room with a bottle of vodka and the rest is history. While I was in New York on vacation two weeks ago, I realized I was late." I sighed relating the story of how John and I got together.

"And you're not, right?"

"No, I started the day John surprised me in New York." I said shaking my head. I took off the ring John had just given me and put it back in the box he'd left sitting on the table. I put the box in my purse for safe keeping until I could give it back to him.

"I'm guessing you could use something stronger than cola." Harry said nodding toward my soda.

"Between the argument with Drew before the HOF ceremony, the Snooki thing, and now John? Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Whiskey?" Randy asked getting up to go over to the bar to get me the drink.

"Yeah. Make it a double. It's been that kind of night. What happened to Sam anyway, Randy?"

"After the ceremony she gave me the divorce papers. She left to go back to St. Louis." Randy sighed as he left the table.

"No wonder he's been so snippy lately." Nattie said.

"That would explain the sudden interest in my love life." I said as I finished what was left of the cola.

Randy came back with my whiskey and another beer for himself. "Here you go, Red. A double whiskey." He said handing me the glass.

A little while later, John came back over to the table, seemingly cooled off after our argument.

"Babe, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was out of line." He said. He took a look at the glass in my hand. "I thought you said you weren't going to drink tonight."

"It's one drink, John. And that was before you stormed off. It was a bad enough night without you pulling that shit earlier." I said taking a sip of my whiskey.

"Let's go upstairs and talk about this, please." He said reaching for my hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea, John. You've already left me once tonight. How do I know you won't do it again?"

"I technically didn't leave you. I walked away before the argument got worse." He said trying to rationalize that he stormed off like a two year old.

"Exactly, you walked away, John. You left me sitting here while you stormed off. That's not going to solve anything."

"You're right, I shouldn't have walked away. This needs to be resolved and walking away didn't do that. Let's go upstairs so we can work this out like two rational adults." He said holding his hand out to me again. I sighed and took his hand. I looked at Randy for encouragement. He nodded his head in approval. John and I left the ballroom. He hit the button for the elevator.

"How drunk are you right now?" He asked.

"I'm a little tipsy, but I wouldn't call it drunk." I replied.

"Good, because there's something I've been wanting to do all night." He said slyly as we entered the elevator.

We got to our room he opened the door and as soon as we were inside and the door was closed, his lips met mine. My back hit the door we'd come through moments before. We broke the kiss and I just looked at him.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk." I said moving away from the door.

"I never said anything about talking. I said we needed to work this out, I never said anything about talking about it." He smirked wrapping his arms around me.

"How much have you had to drink, Johnny?"

"It was just a couple of beers, babe." He said as his hands found the zipper of my dress. He pulled the zip down and I looked at him, utterly shocked at his behavior.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I pushed him away from me.

"Babe, there is obvious tension between us. I think it needs to be dealt with accordingly." He said taking a step in my direction once again.

"No, John. Not like this. You're drunk and I'll admit I'm not far off, but this can't happen again. The last time we slept together, alcohol was involved and neither of us remembered much of it. I don't want the same thing to happen tonight." I said putting a hand between the two of us.

"Are you saying you don't want to sleep with me?" He questioned.

"I never said that, Johnny. I said I didn't want alcohol to be a factor. Sleep it off on the couch. When we're sober and we think it's right, it'll happen." I said stepping around him, trying to get to the bedroom. He grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss. A real kiss, not just a peck on the lips. I kissed him back. He started moving us toward the bedroom without breaking the kiss. My shoe caught on my dress and we fell to the floor.

"Damn shoes," I said. "Sorry, Johnny." I took my shoes off after getting off of him. We stood up and he had that look in his eyes. He pulled me in for another kiss. He lifted me up without breaking the kiss and walked into the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and settled himself over me, all without breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss and started a trail of kissed down my neck.

"John, we shouldn't." I said just before he found the spot on my neck he knew would break me. His hands started wandering, like they had a mind of their own. After a few minutes, I pulled his face back to mine, looked him in the eye and said, "Make love to me." He smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

a/n don't forget to r &r


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family . Everything else belongs to WWE.

The next morning I woke up in his arms. I was slightly annoyed he'd managed to break my self-control last night, but couldn't be too mad at him; it was nice to feel loved. I rolled over and placed my hand over his heart. I thought he was sleeping so I whispered, "I love you, Johnny."

"I told you I'd get you to say the words." He said quietly.

"You shit. How long have you been awake?" I asked playfully smacking his arm.

"Long enough." He smirked.

Later that day John and I were in the lobby on our way to the arena when mom caught my arm. "What was that thing you said the other day about being pregnant with Randy's baby?" She questioned. John raised an eyebrow.

"I was trying to get your attention. I'm not actually pregnant, let alone having the Viper's child. I think John would kill him if that were the case." I said, my entire body shaking with laughter.

"Let's go, ladies. We can't be late for the big night." Steve said ushering everyone out to the waiting limo. Unluckily for us, the Jersey Slut was sitting in there waiting for us, and surprising everyone, Mike was sitting in the car next to her.

"Really, Mike? Really?" I asked looking at the WWE champ with a raised eyebrow. "Oh fuck. I've been hanging out with the two of you too often."

"You don't cuss, what the hell is wrong with you?" Steve asked. I shared glances with the former tag team champions.

"It's all Randy's fault." I replied, to which Mike and John laughed.

"You're so bad, Lady E." Mike said.

"You know me, the badder they are, the better." I shrugged. Mike and John shared a look. Steve looked at John with a frown.

"Don't look at me. Mike's the heel." John said with his hands up in defense.

"And she did spend all that time with Drew and Adam on Smackdown." Mike suggested.

"Not to mention I was hanging out with Undertaker and Chris Jericho before that." I said.

"The WWE Universe may get their wish for one more match. I'll challenge Undertaker if Triple H doesn't beat him tonight for SummerSlam on August 14th. He corrupted the good one." Steve said.

We arrived at the arena, where the McMahon family was waiting for the talent to arrive. Those of them who were involved in the six-person tag match were called into Vince's office along with Mike and I. Stephanie was present for the meeting. She was sitting quietly in the corner of the room looking over some papers.

"I want Alice to down to the ring with John for this match. Lay-Cool, Ziggler and Vickie will already be in the ring. I think it's only fair Team Morrison have someone in their corner since Vickie's going to cheat for Team Ziggler. She'll still go out with Miz for his match."

"Am I supposed to go out with my own music as a surprise or am I to go out with John or Trish?" I asked trying to take this in.

"Alice is to go out with Morrison. I don't care how you want to handle the new development, but since Wade's been hinting something's been going on between you for weeks, I think it's fair she got recruited to even out the match. And before the Lawler/Cole match, the anonymous GM is going to 'contact' Stephanie, forcing her to go out onto the stage and make an announcement that to even things up, Lawler is to have someone of his choosing in his corner."

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked.

"I'll let you know about that later."

"Who is going to go out with Jerry?" Trish asked.

"Sunny will be the person he 'chooses' to be in his corner."

"Great, I'll let Steve know." I nodded.

"Good. Evelyn, here's your clothing for the night. I had Stephanie pick out the outfit for your first Wrestlemania appearance." Vince said handing me a garment bag. I opened it and inside were black skinny jeans and a silver top.

"Don't forget the shoes." Stephanie said handing me a shoe box. I opened the box and inside were silver wedges.

"Thank you, Stephanie. The outfit is fabulous." I smiled. She nodded and went back to her paperwork.

**Wrestlemania **(FYI this was actually written before Wrestlemania took place. I know things worked out differently, but I refuse to change it.)

'I am Perfection' started playing, cueing Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero to walk out to the ring followed by Lay-Cool. Trish Stratus's music hit next. It had been decided Snooki would go out with her since I was to go out with John. 'Ain't No Make Believe' hit the airwaves. I took John's arm and we walked out to the entrance stage. It felt good to the ring on John's arm. John stopped to pose with the slo-mo and the pyrotechnics behind us, our hair flying through the air because they had a fan trained on us. We joined Trish and Snooki and they climbed into the ring, while I remained on the outside.

The match started with John and Mr. Ziggles in the ring. I was making sure to keep an eye on Vickie. John had the upper hand from the start. After a while, Ziggler made it to his corner to tag in Michelle McCool. John tagged in…Snooki. I traded looks with Trish but didn't say anything to John. Snooki lasted all of thirty seconds before Trish made a blind tag. Trish took Michelle down easily. Vickie went to cheat for her team while Layla distracted the referee. She'd gotten half way up the stairs when I grabbed her hair from behind, dragged her over to the table Striker and Grisham were sitting at and slammed her head down on it a couple of times. The ref looked out and called a warning to me. I backed away with my hands raised. During our altercation, Trish tagged Snooki back in to a downed opponent. Ziggler was slyly trying to make his way over to where John stood on the apron. He grabbed a hold of John's belt from behind and tried to yank him off the apron. I grabbed a hold of the first thing I could, Ziggler's hair, dragged him away from John and slammed him face first into the steps near his corner. Snooki had Michelle on the mat, pinned her for 1…2…3. Team Morrison had gotten the win! I got into the ring and faced my team with a mic in hand. I decided the smug look on the Jersey Sluts face was too much to handle. I punched her hard in the face. She went down to the mat without a second thought. I brought the mic up and said "Stay the hell away from my man!" I dropped the mic onto her and grabbed onto John. Trish didn't know what to do or say.

**Backstage**

As soon as the four of us reached the backstage area, I was bombarded with questions.

"What was that?" Trish asked as she dragged me out of earshot. John had agreed to take the Jersey Slut to the trainer to get ice for her black eye.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"Rule number one is never deviate from the plan! You deviated!" She shouted.

"You were the one who told me about everything that happened this weekend. I couldn't help it if my emotions got the better of me." I shrugged. Vince came over to us simply shaking his head.

"I had a feeling you were going to get revenge. I just didn't think you were going to do this much damage." He chuckled.

"You knew about this?" Trish questioned.

"Not exactly. I saw Nicole was all over John at the signing and at the HOF ceremony. This is a way to break up Alice and Miz and put Alice and Morrison together."

**Wrestlemania **(again I remind you that I know things worked out differently, but again, this was written before the PPV.)

I went out with Miz for his match against John Cena. From the very beginning Cena had the upper hand. Miz manage to come back a couple of times. I was standing on the sidelines playing the ever popular cheerleader. I was refusing to help him cheat to retain his title. If Miz wanted to win, he'd have to do it on his own. Steve stayed out after the Lawler/Cole match, deviating from the plan even more than I had previously done. At least what I'd done was expected. This however, was not. Cena got Miz up for the Attitude Adjustment, hit it and went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle for the win. John Cena had just won the WWE Championship. Miz got out of the ring to grab a mic. He got back into the ring and called me in to join him.

"What was that? I thought you were going to help me retain my WWE Championship no matter what?" Miz screamed into the mic.

I stood my ground and said, "Not if it means cheating, Miz."

"Yet you helped John Morrison?" I turned to leave the ring without a response.

"You stupid slut." He said. Miz dropped the mic, grabbed my arm and raised his hand as if to strike me. I looked at him with fear written on my face. Steve had dropped the headset onto the table, climbed into the ring and stunned Miz before he could make contact. As the cameras went off, John came down to the ring to make sure that I was okay.

Steve grabbed the fallen mic and said, "Never strike a woman." He dropped the mic and signaled for some beer from a guy sitting outside the ring with a cooler. Miz left the ring holding his neck. John picked up the mic that didn't seem to stay off the ground for long and said, "I want to thank you for being out here watching out for Alice while I was in the back dealing with the fallout from earlier and couldn't get out here quick enough to defend her from The Miz."

Steve nodded and tossed a beer at John and one at me. I caught it, but gave a look to Steve who took the mic from John and said, "You going to drink up or what, Princess?" He then proceeded to pop open two beers, smash them together and down them in under a minute. John opened his and joined Steve in wearing the beer more than drinking it. I casually popped open my one can of beer and took a dainty little sip of it and made a face that pretty much told everyone I wasn't one to drink beer.

As John, Steve and I made our way backstage after the improv beer fest, I made such a face about drinking the beer. I was about to toss it into the first garbage can I came across when Steve took it from me.

"I can't believe you made me drink this stuff." I said cringing at the thought.

"Never waste a good beer." He said as he downed the rest of it. Mike came over to the three of us still holding his neck. The four of us walked together down the hallway. McMahon came out of the door we were just about up to looking absolutely furious. His face was all red and he had veins sticking out of his neck and forehead.

"What the fuck was that, Mizanin?" Vince demanded.

"I was just going on what she did earlier." Mike said trying to calm down the boss.

"You deviated from the storyline!" Vince shouted. The shouts drew people out of nearby dressing rooms. I looked around and saw Randy, the Hart Dynasty, Melina, Triple H, Stephanie and several others looking out into the hall to see what the commotion was.

"Evie deviated earlier, why aren't you yelling at her?" Mike asked.

"I expected her to want revenge for what happened this weekend. I never expected you to hit a woman. Especially not the one that is dating your best friend."

Steve dragged Mike with him when he decided it was the right time to go talk to Mark about my language problem. With everything going on, Snooki comes up to me holding an ice pack to her eye. John stepped in front of me, as if to protect me. I noticed Mike, Mark and Steve come back over to the lot of us in the hall.

"No, John. Let them settle this." Vince said shaking his head. Snooki went to punch me, I avoided it and used the Stone Cold Stunner on her. Vince visibly gulped. Everyone now knew I knew how to use the stunner. Steve went to hand me another beer.

I looked at him and said, "You really expect me to drink that shit?"

"I forgot, you prefer the other stuff, Princess." Steve said popping open the can and downing it himself. Randy'd gone into his locker room and came back out with a small travel bottle of vodka. He tossed it in my direction. I caught it with my left hand since my right hand was still sore from punching the Jersey Slut earlier in the night.

"Bottoms up." I said as I opened the bottle and downed the entire thing. After downing the vodka, I looked at my bruised hand and said, "Son of a Bitch! I think I broke my fucking hand!"

Vince looked at me and said, "I thought I told you not to get hurt."

"You did. I just didn't listen."

"What am I going to do for a champion?"

"Have a battle royal for the Divas. I don't care who gets the belt as long as it's not Melina." I said looking him dead in the eye with a straight face.

"You slut!" Melina shouted, making her presence in the hallway known.

"You whore!" I shouted back.

"Let's go before your mother hears of this and tries to kill John and me for letting you break another bone." Steve said throwing me over his shoulder.

We took the limo to the hospital. John had grabbed our bags from the locker room while Austin took me to the car. Once we were at the hospital, the wait was pretty short since there weren't too many people in the waiting room. Nattie had promised to make sure my mom got back to the hotel while we went to get my hand looked at.

"I still can't believe you punched her." John said in disbelief.

"Miss Walsh, I'm afraid we're going to have to set your hand. You broke three bones and one of them shifted its position. Since you had alcohol before coming here, I can't give you anything for the pain." The doctor said coming into the room.

"I can handle it." I said as the doctor came over with the bandages so he could wrap my hand when he was done setting it.

"She's going to need to grab onto something." The doctor suggested to John and Steve.

"We can't chance that she's going to break your hand, John. I'll let her hold my hand through the pain, but you might want to grab her feet. I've been with her when she's hurt, she kicks." Steve said looking at John. John nodded and took hold of my legs.

a/n don't forget to r &r


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family. (and Danny who is only in this chappy) . Everything else belongs to WWE.

The next day we were still in Atlanta for Raw. I'd shown up with my right hand in a cast. I was called into Vince's office for a storyline update.

"Since you obviously can't wrestle for the next eight weeks, I have no idea what I'm going to do with you." He sighed.

"I don't have to lose the belt, it's only eight weeks. We can have it written into the storyline that I can't defend my title because of a broken hand. It won't prohibit me from showing up on Raw." I said sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"You won't be able to compete until June at the very least. I'm not going to take any chances with the Diva's champion not being completely healed when she steps back into the ring. I want to name you as the anonymous GM. You'll have to drop the belt once it's out in the open, but it'll give you a chance to heal. If any other problems happen to come up we'll deal with them as we go." Vince said thinking about it for a bit.

"I like it. Does it mean I'm going to have to do the paperwork that goes with being GM?"

"You don't actually have any power. You're essentially a figurehead. Nothing more, nothing less. Your role is to keep order amongst the roster. You can still have your romance with Morrison since he didn't know you were the GM. No one knows who the GM is. I think we are going to announce it in three weeks."

"Sir, that would put us in Europe…I can't travel to Europe with a broken hand." I said looking shocked.

"That does put a damper on the idea…How about we give you till May to get better? We'll still go with the GM idea, just push the announcement back. I'll have creative start working on some promos announcing the grand reveal. I don't want to give away that it's going to be you. I want you to go out tonight with Morrison to confront Miz about last night. Since he decided to deviate from the storyline, we had to do an emergency rewrite after your step-father and John took you to the hospital."

"Mr. McMahon, the only people who saw what happened after we went off air were the people in attendance last night." I said shaking my head.

"Then we'll have to show footage. We always continue to tape after we go off the air. Think about it, Evie. This is a great opportunity for you."

"Okay, I'll think about it. Does this new change mean I have to turn heel?" I asked.

"It most certainly does not. However, once it is announced, John Cena isn't going to be your biggest fan. After all, the GM made him join the Nexus and take orders from Wade Barrett or risk being fired."

"What do we do about Drew?"

"He's a power seeker. He's going to try to use your former relationship to his advantage. I want you to remember you're a GM that;s willing to give her superstars a chance to be heard."

"I want to say yes to the idea, but…no." I said shaking my head.

"What?" Vince asked incredulously.

"I said 'no'. I won't be the GM. You're not going to pin everything that's happened in the last year on Alice."

"Well, then…you're suspended until further notice."

"Suspend me, go right ahead. You still have to pay me for getting hurt during your Pay-per-view." I smirked with a roll of my eyes.

"Get out of my office!" Vince screamed slamming his hand onto his desk. I got up, walked to the door and was just about to open it when I said, "I hope you hurt your hand." I opened the door, walked into the hall, saw the next victim standing there and slammed the door. Vince, not knowing I was still standing there, opened the door, stepped into the hall, and shouted, "Austin! You asshole! Somebody better find me Steve fucking Austin before I have to find him myself!"

"What did you do and how do we make it worse." Bret said trying to hide a smirk. Before I could answer, Steve followed by John, Mike, Nattie, TJ and Ted came sauntering down the hall.

"What did you do that got me called me into the boss's office?" Steve asked casually.

"Little ole me?" I asked with a patented southern belle accent and look. Cena walked up to the group, shook hands with JoMo and stood there to find out the latest gossip.

"Yes, you. What did you do? And don't fucking pull that innocent shit with me. I'm not falling for it this time."

"Unlike the last time when Drew called me on it in front of you?" I asked with an eye roll.

"You and those goddamn eyes again. I swear, next time I'm gonna let Mike hit you." Steve said calmly.

"No, you won't because you know I'd hit him back and we'd be right back where we started."

"I'm only going to ask you once more, Princess. What the fuck did you do to make McMahon so angry?"

"I simply told the boss 'no'. He didn't like it, so he suspended me. Not that I can work with a broken hand." I shrugged.

"Really? Is that all? Can we go with Bret's idea and make it worse?" Mike asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't encourage this behavior." John said smacking Mike upside the head.

"What behavior?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That behavior." John smirked.

Drew walked by and said, "That's normal for her." Everyone turned to look at him

John turned back to me and said, "It's gotten you into enough trouble. Knock it off and grow up."

I rolled my eyes in response and realized the person coming down the hall looked familiar.

"You always have to be the life of the party don't you, Evie?" the visitor asked.

"Danny!" I exclaimed, pushing John aside and running to my friend. I threw my arms around him and he hugged me back in response.

"Well, if I knew I was going to get this response I would have been here last night." Danny smiled as he let go of me. John cleared his throat. I turned around with a blush.

"Oops…I forgot you were there. Everyone, this is Daniel Potter. Danny, they are Natalya, Mike, Bret, Ted, Steve, TJ and he's John."

"Forgot I was here?" John asked offended.

"That was for the grow up comment." I shrugged.

"Now we see how much of a bitch you truly are." John replied. I pulled my hand back to slap him. As I was just about to make contact with that pretty face of his, he moved and I ended up slapping Mike instead.

"What the fuck did I get hit for?" Mike asked holding his cheek.

"Well, I went to slap John, but he moved. Sorry Mike." I chuckled. Everyone started laughing as Mike chased John down the hall.

"Randy's going to be so pissed he missed this." Ted said trying to control his laughter. Steve, laughing at the exchange, went into Vince's office.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT? THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" We heard coming out of Vince's office. *Thud*

Steve came out of the office shaking his hand. "My problem has been dealt with. Go deal with John." Austin chuckled.

"And how would you like me to deal with him, sir?" I smirked.

"I'm sure you can find a baseball bat around here somewhere." Steve laughed while stroking his beard.

"Just give her some shaving cream and a razor." Danny smirked. Everyone in the corridor looked at him with wide eyes.

"There is an explanation before you all think I'm crazy." I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Too late, we already know you're a raving lunatic, Love." Drew said making his presence known again.

I walked ovwe to him. "Do you wanna get hurt? I'm sure everyone here would love to take a swing at you." I said poking him in his oddly bare chest.

"Give me one good reason, Love." He smirked rubbing his hands up my arms.

"I've got one. Get your dirty, cheating hands off **my** girlfriend." John said from behind him. He'd lost Mike…and his shirt somewhere.

Drew turned around with a laugh and said, "I thought she was your bitch." John, without thinking, knocked Drew for a loop. Drew landed on the floor with a thud.

"Nobody calls her a bitch but me." John said.

"Lose the beard and we'll talk about it." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"First, stop doing the People's eyebrow. Nobody does the People's eyebrow but the Rock and since the Rock ain't doing it, you better know your role and stop before I shove my boot up his ass," he said motioning to JoMo, "for letting you."

"You wanna make a go of it, Rock?" Cena asked getting in on the action.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Danny asked pulling me back from the action. Cena had gotten into Dwayne's face and the two of them were miming a fight.

"This is normal for backstage at a sports entertainment show. Especially Raw. You have Hornswoggle running around biting people, Dolph going around introducing himself to everyone, Undertaker going around telling people to rest in peace and Miz and Morrison running through the corridors yelling 'be jealous' at the tops of their lungs." I said looking at him like he had two heads.

"We haven't run yelling 'be jealous' through the hallways." John said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not yet anyway. Why are you still standing there, I thought I made myself perfectly clear about that damn beard you insist on having? And you told me to grow up." I shot back.

"I like the beard. I think I'll keep it." He smirked.

"And we'll see who's sleeping on the couch tonight, too."

"You wouldn't." he glared.

"Don't shave and find out." I shrugged. Hornswoggle decided to make his presence known to all who were stupid enough to be standing still (or laying in Drew's case) in the hallways. We heard a shrill shriek and everyone backed toward the walls, thinking Melina was around, to look down and saw Drew sitting up saying, "Who bit me now?"

"Guess we know how he likes it." I said with a raised eyebrow, earning herself an eye roll from Dwayne.

"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." John 'whispered' in my ear.

"Does she now?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"You should think before you talk, John. Remember where you are and who is around before you open that mouth of yours." Steve glared.

Vince came out of his office holding his jaw, looked at me and said, "You're the GM! Deal with him!"

"He's your son, you deal with him! I turned down the job and you suspended me. Now it's your job to deal with Hornswoggle. I don't have to listen to you! You have no power over me!" I shouted, pointing a finger at the Chairman. He just stood there with no response.

"And what was the shaving cream and razor comment about?" Natalya asked going back to the earlier conversation.

"Oh, right. Well, I have to explain a bit before explaining that. Danny and I met through my dad. He worked for the Danny's dad before he died. Danny travels alot. While on the road, Danny and his friends made a bet on who could grow the best beard. I was dating Danny at the time. About a week after they'd broken the bet, everyone had shaved, except Danny. He pissed me off one night after we'd had a massive blow up about the beard. It didn't last long after that." I said.

"The beard or the relationship?" John asked with a smirk.

"Both." I said giving him _the_ look.

"Did she threaten to make you sleep on the couch, too?" John chuckled.

"Worse…she got some shaving cream and a razor and shaved question marks into my beard while I was sleeping in my room while she had her own. The way her devious mind works, I'm amazed yours has lasted this long." Danny laughed.

"Randy's been telling him that all weekend." Ted said shaking his head.

"Where is Randy, by the way?" I asked looking over at Ted.

"I haven't got a clue. I thought he was with you." Ted said.

"Do you see him here? What am I, his mother? I have enough trouble with Mike and John. I have trouble leaving on time with these two, do I have to look after Randy as well? I thought you were one of his best friends, why do I have to be the one to make sure he gets here?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well, you're the mother-hen, I would have assumed you called him on your way here." Ted shrugged.

"I was too busy making sure the lazy one got out of bed on time and making sure John put some clothes on. I was a little too busy to make sure Randy remembered we had to work today." I said glaring at Ted.

"That's too much information, Princess. No one really needs to know what happens between you, John and Mike." Steve said walking away.

"What's there to tell? John doesn't like to leave the suite and Mike doesn't like to set the alarm." I shrugged.

"That tells more than you want to, Evie. Everyone knows Mike doesn't know how to work a clock, but John…" Nattie smirked.

"John can speak for himself. I'm standing right here, ladies. Take this conversation into a locker room, please." John said with a blush.

"Like it matters where we discuss this? It's going to make its way around the staff anyway, whether you put your two cents in every now and then. I want details." Nattie said.

"Yeah, she's had me sleeping on the couch for the last two weeks. I haven't figured out why yet." TJ said earning himself a glare from the blonde.

"And that comment right there is the reason you're still sleeping on the couch." Cena said popping back into the conversation.

"Yeah, never admit you don't know why she's mad at you." JoMo said to his fellow couch dweller.

I smack him in the chest and said, "That just earned you a night on the couch. Where's your shirt? Don't tell me Mike has it since you ran off with him, because that will just earn you a night in his room."

"Mike ripped it off of me." John shrugged.

"And you're standing here being a pain in my ass because?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how much of a jerk Mike is." John said.

"And I needed to know this why?"

"Man, you should quit while you're ahead. You're earning yourself another week on the couch…or Mike's room, whichever comes first. I'd shut my mouth if I were you. You have no idea how bad you're coming off right now." Bret said clapping John on the shoulder.

"Keep it up and she'll be crawling back into my bed." Drew said finally getting off the floor.

"I wouldn't sleep with you if you paid me to. You need to grow up and stop thinking so highly of yourself." I scoffed. I turned to John, hugged him and said, "Go kick some ass tonight. Since, I've been suspended, I'm going to go back to the hotel and see if Randy's still there."

"What no kiss?" John asked.

"Not until the beard is gone. I'm tired of it scratching my face." I said shaking my head.

"I'll drive you since you obviously can't drive with your hand in a cast." Danny said looking over at me.

"Should I be worried?" John questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't sleep with him when we were together, I have no intention of doing so now. Shave that shit off your face and you might have a chance at getting some." I said walking away from the group. Danny followed me out to the parking lot.

"Since when do you sleep around?" Danny asked as we walked over to his rental.

"I don't. I've slept with John. That's it. Ours is a very complicated relationship." I sighed.

"How so?" Danny asked as we got into the car.

"The only time we actually have sex is when alcohol's involved. It's not like I'm some callous bitch that makes him sleep on the couch because he refuses to shave off that crap on his face, we just…"

"There's obviously chemistry between you and John. So, what's the problem?" Danny asked as he started the car.

"Nothing…He never seems to make a move without the help of alcohol. Is there something wrong with me that he needs to be drinking in order to make love to me?" I questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with you. I have it on good authority that you're very sexy. If it were up to me, I would have been your first…and only."

"Yeah, but we wanted different things. I was going to go down to Florida to train with FCW and you're...you. We don't exactly travel in the same circles. Besides, you would've been miserable. I travel all the time, so I'm never home. I barely get to see my family. The only reason I managed to attend Faith's wedding was because she called McMahon to complain her maid of honor hadn't made any dress fittings. That was five months ago. The last time I had a few days off was two weeks ago. My family moved to LA during that time, so I didn't have any time to relax, let alone spend some actual time with my siblings. I only just found out Brady'd been pregnant and miscarried. Had we gotten married, I would have made you extremely miserable. Be thankful we ended things before you gave me the ring." I said.

We pulled up to the hotel and I looked over at him. He had a guilty look on his face.

"Evelyn, I would have been happy knowing you were happy. I'm not home all the time either. I would have traveled with you on my time off and we would have made the most of it during the rest of the year. We could have been happy together. I could have made you happy. Can you say the same thing about John? He called you a bitch tonight and you let him. You don't deserve that. You deserve someone who will treat you like the woman you are. Or as your step-father calls you a princess. I know you don't like talking about your family, but you should tell everyone where the nickname originated from." The third baseman said taking hold of my good hand as we walked into the hotel. I quickly pulled my hand back.

"Danny, I don't like talking about my family, it's true. And as for John making me happy…he does. In some weird, twisted way, he makes me the happiest I've ever been. He's never said anything like that before tonight. I think having two of my ex-boyfriends in the same place scared him a bit. Especially with him having to go on the European tour and I can't. He doesn't take well with us being separated for too long and we're going to be apart for two weeks. We've never been apart for longer than three days since we got together. I know you want to think that if you came here and said that stuff, I would take you back without a lot of difficulty, but the truth is, I'm happy. Truly happy. While you made me happy, John makes me happier. I can't begin to explain our relationship…but we're happy." I said as we walked through the lobby and boarded the elevator.

My cell phone vibrated letting me know I had a text message. It was from John. 'Babe, I'm sorry for what I said. Please forgive me. I promise I'll shave the beard.'

I smiled and replied, 'You better if you want to share my bed before you leave for Europe.' Danny and I reached Randy's door. I knocked and waited for him to answer. I heard him scream with pain from inside. "I'll be right there," he yelled.

"Damn it, Randy! Stay where you are! I'll get a key from the front desk!" I yelled back. "Can you stay here in case he's too damn stubborn to listen to me?" I asked Danny.

"Sure, Evie." Danny said.

I ran down the three flights of stairs, since they were the closest thing between Randy's room and the front desk.

"I need a key for room 311." I demanded. The desk clerk shook his head and went back to the newspaper he was reading. "God dammit! I need a key for room 311 right now. My friend is in there and he's in pain! I can't get into the room since I have no idea what's wrong with him! Either give me the key or I'm going to break down the door!" The desk clerk gave me the key without any questions. I ran back up to Randy's room and opened the door. I heard him scream from the bedroom. I ran to the bedroom to see him laying on the floor.

"What the hell happened, Randy?" I asked as I crouched over him.

"Last night, I went to punt Punk and my knee gave out. I've pretty much been in pain all night." Randy said through the pain.

"Why didn't you call me or Ted or Cody to come look after you?"I asked shoving my hair behind my ears.

"Ted was with Kristin, I don't trust Cody and I didn't want to interrupt your night with John." Randy explained.

"Randall, I don't want to hear excuses. I want to know why you didn't have this knee looked at." I said trying to help him off the floor.

"It wasn't bothering me until the adrenaline wore off. By then it was too late to call you. I know John had something special planned." Randy said putting his weight on the other leg as I helped him onto the bed.

"Nothing special happened, Randy. No matter what, I'm always here for you. You should have called."

"You're hurt, though, Red. I can't expect you to drop whatever you're doing to come break down my door and take care of me. You should be with John whenever you get the chance. Speaking of John, why aren't you with him at the arena?"

"I got suspended. I'll explain what happened later. Right now, I have to get you to the hospital to have that knee looked at." I said.

"I'm not going to the hospital, Red."

"Yes, you are, Randall. I don't care what you say. I'm going to call Vince, let him know I found you and you're on your way to the emergency room. You need to get that knee looked at."

a/n don't forget to r &r


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family . Everything else belongs to WWE.

I returned to the hotel after taking Randy to the hospital to find Mike asleep in the living room of the suite he, John and I were sharing. It was late when I finally got into the room because I had to brief Vince on Randy's condition.

"Mike," I whispered crouching down next to the chair he was asleep in.

"Wha?" He mumbled stirring slightly.

"Go to bed."

"I'm waiting for short stuff to get back."

"I'm back, Mike. Go to bed." I said trying to rouse him again. Mike got up and walked into his closed bedroom door.

"Oh, you're home. I think I'll go to bed now."

"I think you should, Mike, but you might wanna put some ice on your head before it lumps up." I said looking at him with a smirk permanently cemented on my face.

"I think I'll just go to bed." He said walking into his room.

I walked into the bedroom and saw John lying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey, babe. How's Randy?" John asked looking over at me.

"He has to stay in the hospital for a couple days so they can run some tests on his knee. I actually got back to the hotel a couple hours ago, but I needed to advise the McMahons' about Randall's condition." I said grabbing my pajamas from my bag. I walked into the bathroom to change.

"Does this mean you aren't coming to Florida with us?" John called out. I walked back into the bedroom in a tank top and shorts.

"'fraid not, baby. Vince put me in charge of making sure Randy gets the treatment he needs." I said climbing into bed. John pulled me close and I laid my head on his chest.

"Ted and I almost walked out of Raw tonight when we found out you were taking Randy to the hospital."

"Please tell me that you didn't get suspended as well?" I asked sitting up.

"No, but I've been put on Hornswoggle watch. Mike's not so happy with me at the moment. I won the intercontinental championship from Wade Barrett tonight."

"Thank you for shaving, by the way. I think you look better without it, baby." I said giving him a kiss.

"I did it to make you happy. I'm sorry for being so stubborn about it. Had you said something about it scratching you before tonight, I would have shaved it long ago." He said as I laid back on his chest.

"Thank you, baby. I wish I could go to Florida with you, though." I said snuggling into him.

"I know you do, babe, but Randy's your friend. You should be there for him. Besides, you can't exactly go to Europe with me since you broke your hand."

Two weeks went by slowly without John. He was returning home to LA straight from Europe because he'd been given a few days off from the tour. The door bell rang and Randy opened the door.

"Hey, Randy." John said as he and Mike walked into the house.

"Hey, John, Mike. Evie's sitting in the living room with Steve." Randy said leading them into the room.

They walked into the room. I caught a whiff of his cologne and immediately felt my stomach turn. I ran to the bathroom to…well, you can figure it out. John followed me, pulled my hair back and rubbed my back.

"Hey, babe. Are you felling okay?" John asked as I sat back on the floor.

"The twins've had a stomach bug for the last couple of days. I must've caught it." I shrugged. He helped me off the floor. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" John asked.

"Since yesterday."

"Have you seen the doctor?"

"John, it's just a bug. I'll be fine in a couple days." I said as we walked back into the living room. Mike was sitting on the couch talking to Randy. Mike acknowledge our entry into the room with a nod.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked as John and I sat on the settee opposite him and Mike.

"I'll live. I hope it doesn't last long. I don't know how much more I can take." I replied softly as I leaned against John.

"Hey, short stuff, can I make you a cup of tea?" Mike asked getting up.

"Peppermint. I should show you where it is." I sighed as I followed him into the kitchen.

"Look, I know John's feeling a bit guilty right now, so go easy on him." Mike said as I got the tea out of the cupboard.

"Guilty about what?" I asked weakly.

"Melina kind of propositioned him while we were in Europe. I know he turned her down since he and I shared a room during the tour."

"Did she really? I'll talk to him about it. Thanks for the heads up. Knowing John, he wouldn't have said anything about it." I said as Mike put the tea kettle on the stove.

"He didn't want to tell you. In fact, he told me not to say anything to you. I can't bear to see him hurt you, short stuff. You're perfect for each other. You know the minute you get back on tour, Melina's going to shove it in your face and with John not having enough balls to say anything, it would have come off all wrong. Don't get mad at him, Evie. He feels guilty enough it happened." Mike said putting a protective arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, Mike. I can't be too angry since nothing happened."

"What are you two talking about?" John asked coming into the room.

"Nothing much, baby." I said with a meek smile.

"Mike can bring you your tea. Let's get you to bed, babe." John said sweeping me off my feet. He carried me up to my room.

"I can walk, you know."

"I don't want to chance it, babe. You've been sick longer than you said. Randy told me you've been like this for the last week. Babe, have you really not seen the doctor?"

"Johnny, I told you. I'm fine." I said as he placed me on my bed.

"Babe, marry me." He said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Baby, we haven't been together long enough to consider marriage." I said putting my hand on his cheek.

"I don't care how long we've been together. Marry me, Evelyn. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was completely miserable without you in Europe." John said pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

"Dammit!" I said getting up to run to the bathroom yet again.

"I want you to see a doctor about this, babe." John said coming in to rub my back and grab my hair.

"She doesn't need to see a doctor; I know what's wrong with her. She's pregnant. The others kicked the virus within a couple days. John, think about it. When was the last time the two of you had sex?" Randy asked leaning against the door frame. John looked at me with wide eyes.

"We're going to Vegas! Tonight!" John shouted.

"Not with the way I'm feeling. Get the fuck away from me. I wasn't getting sick like this until you got here and I got a whiff of your cologne." I said pushing him away from me.

"I'll shower and change. Get cleaned up, babe. We're getting married whether you like it or not. Your carrying my child. I want to be married before the baby gets here." John said walking out the door. I brushed my teeth for the second time in twenty minutes.

"I'm not going to Vegas. I'm not marrying you." I said climbing back into bed. The doctor in Georgia had been wrong about how bad my hand was. I'd only dislocated a couple of fingers. Once I'd gotten back to LA, I'd taken a copy of the x-rays to a doctor here. The doctor had taken one look at the x-rays and asked why I was wearing a cast for a couple of dislocated fingers. I told Dr. Morgan that the doctor who had seen me in Atlanta told me I'd broken three bones. So he put an ace on me, told me to take it easy for a couple of weeks.

John turned around and gave me a look of disbelief. He walked over to the bed, picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. I started pounding on his back. "You fucking Neanderthal!" I shouted.

John looked at Randy and said "Get the fuck out." John walked into the bathroom, turned on the water and placed me in the shower clothes and all.

"Fuck you! The water's cold!" I shouted trying to get out.

"Get showered. I'll be back in one hour cleaned up, packed and ready to go to Vegas." John said walking to the bathroom door.

"Fuck you! I'm not going to Vegas with you! Get the fuck out of my house!" I shouted, again trying to get out of the shower.

John slowly turned around and looked at me. "Get in the shower. You have one hour to get showered, dressed, packed and ready to go. If I have to tell you that any more, you're not going to like the consequences." He said calmly. I glared at him daringly.

"Do it, go right ahead. We'll see which one of us is laying on the floor." I dared.

He slowly walked toward me, smirk in place. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing what that smirk meant. He pulled me toward him and attached his mouth to mine. He knew I would immediately drop my defenses. He shoved me back into the shower and closed the shower door.

A couple days later Mike, John and I had gone to Las Vegas and come back to LA. We'd stayed in Vegas over night after John and I quickly got hitched. Mike had driven since John had been a little slow to moving away from my feet as he tried to get me into the car. Randy had started packing my things so they could be moved into John's place when we got back. Mike, Steve and John spent an afternoon moving my things while I sat in the kitchen complaining to Brady, Randy and Mom about the way John went about getting me to marry him. I also couldn't get a doctor's appointment right away, so I had to wait before getting confirmation on the pregnancy.

Raw was in town so Mike, John and I went to the arena. I glared at John the entire time. We walked into the arena and I walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" John asked as I walked down the hall.

"I need to talk to Natalya. I haven't seen her in two weeks." I replied trying to hide the tears that had been threatening to fall since the drive over.

"Don't stay with her too long; we need to tell Vince about the baby." John nodded. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way.

I walked into the women's locker room expecting Nattie to be sitting there. I found her talking to Maryse and Tamina. Melina and the Bellas were sitting on the other side of the room.

"Girlie, I have so much to tell you." Nattie said skipping over to me. I broke into tears and sat down on the bench.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Maryse asked as she and Tamina came over to Nattie and I.

"I'm married." I sobbed.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not like this, Nat." I said looking at her.

"Like what, girlie?"

"I'm pregnant. I started getting sick almost two weeks ago, I thought it was the same bug all the kids had. They were only sick for a couple days and I'm still sick. Randy says it's because I'm pregnant. He told John and John rushed us to Vegas."

"It could have been worse." Maryse said.

"Yeah, he could have left you." Tamina added.

"Not helping, Tamina." Nattie said with a glare at her friend. "I thought you love John, girlie?"

"I do. I would have married him in a heartbeat had he only said those three not so little words." I sobbed.

"He hasn't said he loved you?" Nattie asked incredulously.

"Not once. I've told him, but he has never said it to me." I cried.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Maryse asked.

"Not exactly. He knows I'm not happy with the way we got married. Don't get me wrong, I love him and I love that we're married and expecting a baby. I want to know he loves me. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Girlie, you know he loves you. The way he looks at you. The way he dotes on you. He wouldn't have insisted on getting married if he didn't love you." Natalya commented.

"He married me because I'm pregnant, Nat." I said with a shake of my head.

"That can't be true. He has to have feeling for you. It can't simply be because you're having his baby. Look at TJ. Do you remember how long I had him sleeping on the couch before we left for Europe? He was sleeping in Harry's room until he finally got the message. He proposed. Think about it, Evie. I'm engaged, Melina's pregnant, and you're married and pregnant." She said, a smile forming on her face.

"What did you just say?" I asked. She looked around like she hadn't heard anything.

"You're pregnant?"

"Before that."

"I'm engaged?"

"After that, Nat."

"Melina's pregnant?"

"That's it. That's what you said. Please, don't tell me it's Drew's baby." I sighed.

"No one knows for sure. She's claiming it's his, but he's denying it. In my opinion, I don't think it's his. Everyone on both rosters knows how easy she is. I wouldn't be surprised if it isn't McMahon's." Natalya said.

"Just as long as she's not the one to get my belt." I shrugged wiping the rest of the tears away.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant, Nattie. I can't defend the belt. I have to forfeit. Although, as much as I love the belt and getting in the ring to defend it, I love John more." I said.

"But she can't wrestle either, girlie. We'll have to have a battle royal for it with you at ringside to hand over the belt." Natalya said.

"I can't be at ringside, Nat. I won't risk losing this baby. I may not be speaking to the baby's father right now, but I will not put my baby at risk. I won't be at ringside."

"Understandable. Have you told Vince yet?"

"Not yet. John and I are supposed to when I'm done talking with you."

"Then get to it, girlie. You should tell John how you feel while you're at it."

**John and Mike**

John and Mike were sitting with TJ, Harry, Cena and Dwayne in their locker room.

"Why is she still mad at you, man?" Mike asked as John ran a tired hand over his face.

"I have no idea. She refused my proposal and I was willing to let it go, but the minute I found out she's carrying my baby…I lost it. I demanded we go to Vegas and get married. I love her and I would do anything for her, but right now…she's not thinking about that." John sighed as he sat down on a bench in front of the lockers.

"Have you told her that?" Harry asked.

"Told her what?" John questioned.

"You idiot, have you told her you love her?" TJ asked swatting John on the back of the head with his hand.

"I…no, I haven't." John said, realization of the fact dawning on him.

"That's probably one of the reasons she turned down the original proposal, man." TJ said with a nod of his head.

"Really, John? Really? You haven't told your pregnant wife that you love her? No wonder she's so pissed off with you right now." Mike said tossing a glare at his friend.

"Has she said it to you?" Dwayne asked.

"Once." John nodded.

"And you didn't reciprocate? No wonder she only said it once. You're such an idiot. You gave me grief because Nattie had me sleeping on the couch and when I admitted I didn't know why, you called me on it? Man, you're in over your head with this one. Nattie had me rooming with Harry while we were in Europe because she wanted to get engaged. I never saw the signs she was throwing at me. The ring ads, the pictures of celebrity engagement rings…I should have noticed. But you? She out right said it and you didn't respond in kind? You're an asshole, John." TJ said shaking his head.

"Any idea how I fix this?" John sighed. His friends were right, he was an idiot.

"Get a bouquet of flowers, find your wife, give her the flowers and tell her you love her. That's it. It's that simple. There is no trying to figure out the clues on this one, Johnny boy." Cena said.

"You think she'll go for it?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yeah, she would. I know short stuff. She'll fall for it." Mike nodded.

"Especially with the added hormones. Man, you're in so much fucking trouble. You have no idea what you're in for." Cena smirked while shaking his head.

"What do you mean I'm in trouble?"

"The hormones. She's going to be happy one minute, crying the next. Depending how far along she is, certain smells will make her sick. And forget later in the pregnancy..."Dwayne said.

"Later?"

"Oh, yeah, man. Pregnant women get really horny when they're out of the first trimester. Once the morning sickness stops, you're in for it. The hormones really start to kick in. Be prepared for a lot of arguing. And I'm not talking about this petty shit you're going through now. I'm talking major blow ups. Every little thing you do will set her off. And forget leaving her home alone, she's going to assume the worst about you." Cena shared.

I left the women's locker room to look for John so we could go to Vince's office and get it over with. I was in no mood to deal with a bitchy Vince. He's now down three Divas since Eve, Melina and I are all out with the same thing. I walked down the hall without taking in my surroundings. I was looking down the corridor, yet not really seeing anything that was around me as I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. I walked face first into my favorite Scotsman.

"You should watch where you're going, Love. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." Drew said with a smirk as he looked down at me.

"Could you not call me that anymore? I'm a married woman now and it wouldn't be proper." I said looking up at him.

"You will always be my Love. How did John manage to get you down the aisle so soon?"

"How he got me down the aisle is none of your concern. All you need to worry about is that he did." I shrugged.

"Love, can we talk? I mean really talk?" He sighed.

"Can't this wait? I need to find John so we can talk to Vince."

"It can, but I really need someone to talk to."

"Drew, I wish I could, but I really need to find my husband. After we're done talking to the Boss, I'll find you so we can talk." I sighed.

"Alright, I'll be in my dressing room, Love." He nodded

"Thank you for understanding, Drew. I promise, I'll find you as soon as we're done in Vince's office. Do you mind if I bring John with me?"

"I don't mind. I really want the three of us to be friends. I realize now that I made a mistake, but it's too late. I wish you all the happiness in the world, Love." Drew said.

"Thank you. I hear there are congratulations in order…" I said.

"No. The baby isn't mine. I broke things off with her the day I saw you sneaking out of John's room, a few days after you and I broke up. There's no way that child is mine. I refused to get back together with her." Drew said shaking his head.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" I questioned.

"Kind of. I know she's been telling anyone who would listen that it's my baby. I saw Cody Rhodes coming out of her room a couple of weeks ago."

"We can talk about this more later, Drew, I promise. Right now, I need to find John. I'll make sure John's on his best behavior." I said.

"Need to find me for what, babe?" John asked snaking his arms around my waist and leaning his head on top of mine.

"What do you think you are going to get from me now?" I asked elbowing him in the ribs.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"And you think that's going to get you what? I think it'll earn you another night on the couch." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't figure you out. What do I have to do to make you happy?" John asked hitting his head against the wall.

"Stop that, you'll end up with a concussion." I said as I walked down the hall toward Vince's office. I turned around and put my hands on my hips, "Are you coming to tell Vince what _you_ did, or do I have to be the one to do it? He's not going to be happy with you either way."

"It wasn't just what _I_ did. You're the one with the oven." John said with a raised eyebrow. I glared at him in response.

"You two are an old married couple already. And you've only been married, what…a week?" Drew laughed.

"Three days. And don't ever make that comparison again. Not if you want a chance at John's intercontinental title." I smirked.

"Why my title?" John asked incredulously.

"He can't exactly hold my title no matter how much he may act like a Diva."

"But you're willing to offer up my title?" John asked.

"It's better than offering up you, no matter how much of a slut you can be." I said rolling my eyes. John looked shocked I called him on his immature ways. Drew thought the entire exchange was funny and stood there laughing.

"Yeah, but you love how much of a slut I am." John smirked.

"How certain are you I love you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"But you married me." John said sweetly.

"Not willingly." I said snidely.

"But married me, you did. So deal with it, babe." John said walking into Vince's office.

"He did not just say that to me." I gasped.

"I'm afraid so, Sweet Pea. You want me to beat him for it?" Cena asked coming down the corridor.

"In the ring. And make sure you get a couple of stiff shots in. If he asks, tell him you were following orders. And if he wants to know who told you to, tell him to ask his wife. I'll make sure Vince knows I told you to, so you don't get into trouble." I smiled sweetly.

"For you, I'd risk a bit of trouble." Cena smiled back.

"What are smiling at my wife for?" John asked sticking his head out of Vince's office.

"You really want to spend the night with Mike, don't you?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to spend the night with Mike?" John asked coming out into the hall and leaning on the wall.

"I can go home to Randy." I said flatly with a shrug. John, not having a response for that walked back into the office.

"Are you trying to push him back into Melina's arms?" Cena asked grabbing my arm.

"He's gonna do it anyway." I said softly.

"He's not Drew, Sweet Pea. You can't assume he's gonna cheat. You can't keep shoving Randy in his face. Randy's gonna end up hurt and it'll be your fault because John thinks you're screwing around with the Viper."

"I'm not trying to shove my friendship with Randy in his face. Randy's had my back no matter what. With our injuries coinciding, we ended up relying on each other more than anyone else. Especially with my husband being across the Atlantic and us not being able to keep in contact. We got married because there's a chance I'm pregnant, although I never took a test. He just assumed Randy was right and dragged my ass to Vegas. I think he's loves the idea of having a baby more than he loves me. He said he loves me once, but Drew was standing there. He could have been showing off. How do I know I'm not just an incubator for what he really wants, which is a baby? Especially after he made the comment about me being an oven." I said, a couple of tears falling down my cheeks. Cena walked toward me with the intention of comforting me but before he got close, he backed away with his hands in the air. I gave him a confused look but felt a hand on my back, which caused me to turn around to see John close to tears.

"Babe, I meant it when I said I love you. I never meant to hurt you. We need to take a pregnancy test as soon as we get back to the hotel. If you're not pregnant, we'll take this one day at a time if that's the way you want it. If you want an annulment, we'll get one. Whatever you want." John said softly. "But if you are, we stay married and we take it one day at a time. Whatever you need, it's yours. Whatever you want, it's yours. You and me together…forever."

"I don't want an annulment, I just wanted to know how you felt about me. Not about a possible baby, but me." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you still want me to hit him?" Cena asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"No, I got what I wanted. There's no need for an attitude adjustment." I said looking into John's eyes.

"He may get one anyway." Cena laughed.

"Maybe you'll get a bit of Starship Pain." John chuckled back.

"I have other things to do, you know. I don't have all day to wait for you two. Evie, go find Stephanie, take that fucking test. Never trust the opinion of an Orton. John squared, you can wait for her in my office, we have a match to discuss anyway."

"Why would he be interested in the results?" John asked.

"Cena's a friend. Now get in that office before I shove you in there." I said playfully shoving him in the direction of the door.

"But your delicate." John replied.

"Yeah, delicate my ass. I could whoop your ass anytime, and I wouldn't need the help of any man." I said walking down the hall to find the boss's daughter.

"I have permission to kick your ass, man. I'd watch it if I were you." Cena said as they walked into the office.

"Since when do you have permission to actually hit him?" Vince asked.

"Since his wife told me to kick his ass in the ring." Cena smirked.

"Since when are you married? Who the hell would marry you?" Vince asked as he sat behind the desk.

"I did. You got a problem with it?" I asked coming into the room.

"So, what's the results?" John asked anxiously.

"You have to wait a minute, jeez. Patience is not your strong suit." I said sitting on the couch in the corner.

"Never claimed it was."

"Obviously since I just took a pregnancy test." I shot back.

"You two at it again? This is just foreplay to you, isn't it?" Cena chuckled.

"Shut up, Cena, or I'm gonna let my husband hit you." I said looking at the test.

"Him and what army?" Cena shot back.

"Ted…Harry…TJ…Nattie…Dwayne…Randy, when he comes back…and Steve." I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"One of these days we're gonna shave your eyebrows off." John said jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him in response.

"Are the results in yet?"

"Negative." I replied reading the EPT test.

"Does that mean the results aren't in yet or that there's no baby?" Cena questioned.

"Before you answer him, how do you feel about it?" John asked coming over to kneel in front of me.

"Happy…sad…I don't know. In one way, I'm kind of relieved, but the other…I really hoped I was having a baby and now it's kind of a letdown." I said looking into his eyes.

"Now we have time to plan a big white wedding and no one besides the family needs to know we're already married." John said.

"And you're going to shave that shit off again right?"

"As soon as we get home, babe."

"Who are you going to choose as your Maid of Honor?" Cena asked as the three of us exited the office.

"Randy, of course." I smirked.

"Why Randy?" John asked.

"Because my friendship with him unnerves you." I shrugged.

"No, really. Who are you going to choose?"

"Randy." I smiled.

"Why do you insist Randy be part of the wedding?" John asked.

"Because Randy's my friend."

a/n don't forget to r &r


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family . Everything else belongs to WWE.

Six weeks later the wedding was held at Steve's house. Linda McMahon had flown to LA to help mom plan the wedding. Brady had been named Maid of Honor, Randy had fallen into the role of usher and Mike, of course, was the best man. I'd chosen to wear mom's original wedding dress. It was a white floor length dress with lace belled-sleeves and I added a blue sash to the waist of the gown. As a surprise, mom and Steve had brought me a ruby earring and necklace set to cover the 'new' part of the tradition, forgetting the sash had covered both new and blue. I had a cathedral veil to go with the gown. Four year old Justin had been chosen to be the ring bearer, much to his disgust. He didn't want to have to carry the rings down the aisle and he let everyone know it. The flower girls were the nine year old triplets, they were going to wear the same dress but in separate colors. Deanna had chosen to wear pink, Serena had chosen purple and Aspen wanted to wear white. Aspen's a neat freak and wanted to wear her favorite color for the occasion since the others were wearing theirs, but had been told the only one who could wear white on that day was me because it was my day, so she chose to wear a dress the lightest shade of blue. The bridesmaids were my sisters Kaylee, Jennsson, and Georgina who were all fifteen. The groomsmen were John Cena and, surprisingly, John had chosen Drew to stand up with him. The two had started getting along with my help and they actually became friends.

The day of the wedding, Justin kept taking his tie off and tossing it on the ground.

"Justin, I'm tired of re-tying this damn thing. Leave it on. I'm not going to say it again. Next time, I'm going to let your father deal with you." Mom said tying Justin's tie for the fourth time.

"Justin, remember our deal." John said looking over at the child. Justin's eyes lit up at the mention of the agreement.

"Okay, I'll leave it on." The four year old said. John nodded his head and went back to talking with Mike and the groomsmen. Mom got it re-tied and left the room to come help me get ready. Brady and the others were getting dressed in the room next to mine. My hair was elegantly done in a bun with tendrils of curls hanging around my face to frame it.

"Why is John bribing your brother?" Mom asked as she walked into the room.

"Justin didn't want to be the ring bearer. John simply found his weakness…Natalya. He used her as leverage to get Justin to cooperate." I shrugged.

"If John is behaving like this with your siblings, imagine what he'll do when the two of you have kids. I guarantee it'll be ten times worse because he won't be at home as often as the two of you would like. You have to nip the bribery in the bud." Mom said shaking her head as she walked over to me.

"John was only trying to help, mom. Don't get bent out of shape about it." I said opening the dress bag that held my wedding gown. We'd had it professionally altered to fit me and to include the sash at the waist.

"Yea, but bribery won't get them anywhere. Did he go about bribing anyone else for the ceremony?"

"Mom, relax, it'll be fine. He gave the girls an incentive to do their thing by getting their favorite superstars to agree to dance with them at the reception." I said as I took the dress out of the bag.

"How did he manage to pull that off?" Mom asked as we unzipped the dress.

"John cornered the guys in the locker room. Mike thought it was a great idea since you know he feels like part of the family already. Harry thought it was adorable little Deanna has a huge crush on him, and Evan…he likes the idea of actually getting to talk to one of his fans and get to know the family a bit more." I said as I stepped into the dress.

"Why on Earth did John pick Drew to be one of the groomsmen, though?" Mom asked as she zipped me up.

"They're friends now. Things may have been forced because of what happened between Drew and I, but they've worked out their differences. Plus things are falling into place for them. John's supposed to drop the IC title to Drew before he makes a run for the WWE Championship." I said looking in the mirror.

"Have you decided what you're going to do now that you can wrestle again?" Mom asked as she pinned the veil in place.

"I think it was decided I'm going to drop the belt to Natalya around the time of SummerSlam." I said.

"Speaking of Natalya, how does she feel about being used as leverage by your husband?"

"Nattie thinks it's cute Justin has a crush on her. From what I heard from Johnny, she laughed when he told her about Justin not wanting to be the ring bearer for us until he told him he would get her to sit with him at the reception." I shrugged at I turned to look at her.

"I can't believe Faith isn't here. I know she's still having a tough time adjusting to being a mom, but I never expected her to miss her sister's wedding." Mom said shaking her head.

"This is just like Faith. The only reason I was appointed maid of honor was because none of her friends wanted to do it. Besides, I'm not sure I wanted Faith here to begin with. You know she and I never really got along."

We all took our places as the wedding began. Randy had walked mom to her seat, John stood with the preacher in front of all our guests. Kaylee, Jennsson and Georgina went down the stairs that lead to the backyard that had been transformed into an old-fashioned English garden. Brady went down next, but on the very last step, her left ankle twisted to the side. Before she could fall, Randy caught her. Randy took her to a seat at the back of the garden.

"You need to be her Maid of Honor." Brady said to Randy while looking at John. Randy looked to John for permission. John nodded his head. Without thinking, Randy walked down the aisle while holding Brady's bouquet. John gave Randy a 'what the hell are you doing?' look. Randy looked down at his hand and quickly handed the flowers to my mother.

"These are Brady's." He said.

"I know." Mom said.

Steve and I walked down the stairs, into the garden and down the aisle. He handed me off to John and the preacher motioned for everyone to be seated. At the reception, John and I danced our first dance to Firework by Katy Perry. Deanna danced with Harry once, Serena danced with Evan once, but she spent the night talking to him, and Aspen danced with Mike twice. Kaylee danced with Drew, Jennsson danced with John Cena and Georgina danced with Chris Jericho. Chris had suggested to me during the night that I should submit my name to Vince for DWTS (Dancing With the Stars) if they came to him looking for one of his Superstars or Divas. And Brady danced with a reluctant Viper. Brady had confessed the fall she took was on purpose so Randy could stand with me being that he's my best friend.

August rolled around and we were getting ready to do the big push for SummerSlam. Since SummerSlam is the second Sunday of August, it was imperative the storylines be approved by the head office before we headed to Toronto. SummerSlam was going to be the final time Alice stepped into the ring as a competitor. I'd already dropped the belt to Natalya and was slowly making the transition from wrestler to valet. My final match was going to be a mixed tag match with JoMo and Alice vs. Dolph and Vickie. The rules for the match were simple; it was a no DQ, falls count-anywhere match. The Anonymous GM turned out to be Stone Cold Steve Austin. He'd made the match with the stipulation if JoMo and Alice lost, Alice would lose her contract and would have to leave the WWE. I'd used the opportunity to get my revenge on Vickie by grabbing her by the hair and smashing her face into anything I could reach. It was no secret Vickie and I didn't get along, and there was no friendship lost in my actions. I'd taken Vickie into the backstage area to deliver some more punishment, while John pinned Dolph in the ring for the win.

A couple of days after SummerSlam, Steve received a phone call from my mom. Faith and her husband, Liam, had been in an accident in London and hadn't survived. While Steve and I had been cleared to leave immediately, John had to stay behind to defend the title.

"I want to go with you, babe." John said hugging me while we were at the airport getting ready to go our separate ways. The flight Steve and I were on had been called to board, while the flight John would be taking to Phoenix wouldn't be leaving for another hour.

"I know you do, Johnny, but you need to defend the IC title. I know your heart will be with me even if you aren't physically there. I love you and I love that you would rather be with me than in the ring." I said pulling back slightly.

"Babe, it won't be the same without you. I'll feel the loss when I go out there and you aren't with me or waiting in the back for me. I love you."

"Baby, I'll be back at your side in a week at the most. You don't need to come with me to Faith's funeral. I know you've never met her, but it's better you not hear about the things that tore me, Brady and her apart." I said kissing him. He'd been trying not to let the beard grow back, but I knew how much he like it so I stopped putting up so much of a fight.

Steve and I arrived in Scotland for Faith and Liam's funeral to meet up with the rest of our family. Liam's family had made all of the arrangements. Faith and Liam were going to be buried in the family crypt not far from the family home in Ayr. At the funeral, we'd been told by his parents, Augusta and William, that Faith and Liam had just redone their will two weeks before their deaths. They'd left a 10 month old son behind. Jonathan Lucas Spencer is gorgeous with blonde hair and blue eyes. I was introduced to the little darling when I got there. No one had told Liam's parents that Faith had been suffering with Post-Partum Depression and had left the baby at home with a babysitter because she couldn't be in the same room, or car for that matter, as him.

"Evie, this is Jonny. He's your nephew." Augusta said as I came over to give them my condolences on the loss of their only son. The little boy was crying in her arms. I gave the baby a sad smile and held my hands out to him. He looked at me and stopped crying. I took him from his grandmother and held him tight.

"You have a slight resemblance to our dear Faith. I'm Shelby, Liam's older sister." One of Liam's sisters said to me as I held the baby.

"Hello, Shelby. Faith was my younger sister. We didn't really talk much. I hadn't even seen pictures of the baby until my husband came home with some." I said shaking my head.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. We barely got to see Jonny since Faith was afraid to take him out of the house at such a young age. He was so lucky he wasn't in the car that night." She said.

"Lucky indeed." I said looking at the little boy. The baby laughed at me.

"So what's your husband's name? Why isn't he here with you?" Shelby asked.

"John had to work. We work with the WWE and he had to defend his title, but he really wanted to be here for moral support."

"That's nice of him. I have a cousin who works for the company, maybe your John knows him." Shelby said.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Come to me, Jonny. Let's put you down for a nap." Shelby said trying to take the infant. The baby started to cry from the time she said his name. He grasped onto my hair and blouse and wouldn't let go.

"It's okay, little one. No one here is going to hurt you. You are so lucky that your mommy left you home that night." I cooed to the child. He stopped crying as Shelby moved away from us.

"Let Evie take care of him for a while, Shell. He seems to be comfortable with her. I've never seen him cling to anyone as he does to her. The minute she held him he stopped crying." Augusta said to her daughter.

"She does have a calming effect on him." Shelby nodded as the baby quieted down again.

"That she does. You will, of course, be at the reading tomorrow, Evie?" Augusta questioned.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be there. I have to support my family through this traumatic event. I've been cleared from work for a couple of weeks to be here. My bosses understand I had no choice but to take time off to come to my sister's funeral. I left my husband behind to come here." I nodded.

"I hope your husband understands you may not be home for a few days."

"I have a very understanding husband. I love him dearly. He knows I would rather have him here with me than to have left him in the States, but work…he had to stay behind for work. He had a championship match this weekend and I wouldn't have him miss it and forfeit to be at a funeral with me." I smiled.

"I'm glad your husband understands. That's a lot more than I can say for the men of my family at times. One of my husband's cousins disowned his son because he didn't go into the profession he wanted. I don't think anyone has forgiven the patriarch for it. Poor Andrew…and to think, the last time I saw him he had a very promising career. It may not have been what his father wanted for him, but he was happy and that's what mattered. But that's the past and no one is allowed to talk to him. I wish he could have been here for Liam's funeral. I heard he was at Faith and Liam's wedding with a beautiful young red head, I just never got a chance to find out who she was or to tell him how sorry we are that he's no longer welcomed at family functions. I hate these stupid rules sometimes, but we have to follow them I suppose. It's good to see the wee one with someone like yourself, lass. If it were up to me, I would gladly see you take him home with you." Augusta smiled.

"Mrs. Spencer, I live in the States…I hardly think you would permit me to take your only grandchild across the ocean." I said.

"Lass, I only want what is best for the wee one. If he stays here, he could very well end up like poor Andrew…I can't have that. Just promise me, no matter what, you'll take care of him." Augusta said putting a comforting hand on my arm.

"I shall, Mrs. Spencer. I wouldn't dare see any harm come to little Lucky." I said looking at him.

"Lucky…I like it. He was lucky not to have been in the car with his parents." She said.

"I can hardly call him Jonny. My husband's name is John; it might get a bit confusing in our house." I smiled at the older woman.

"I agree. Lucky it is then." She smiled back.

The next day at the reading of the will, I was sitting with Mom, Steve and Brady in the parlor of the Spencer house. Augusta and William had been kind enough to let us stay in the house while we were in Scotland.

"As per the wishes of Faith Hayley Walsh-Spencer and William Jonathan Spencer Jr., we will divide the estate accordingly. Mrs. Spencer's jewelry will go to sisters Brady and Kaylee. Monetarily wise, most of the account will go into a trust for Jonathan and the rest of it will go to Mr. and Mrs. William Spencer Sr. for their continued support. The house in London will go…well, this is certainly unprecedented…the house in London will go to Mr. Spencer's cousin Andrew. Lastly, the guardianship of young son Jonathan Lucas will go to Mrs. Spencer's older sister, Evelyn and her husband John Hennigan." The attorney recited reading through the document.

"Did I hear you correctly? The London house is to go to Andrew?" Augusta questioned.

"Yes, Ma'am, that's what I said. The house in London that your son purchased is to go to his cousin Andrew."

"I wholly agree Liam should have left something to Andrew. Did he have to leave him the house, though?" Shelby argued.

"Miss Spencer, I urge you not to argue with the wishes of your late brother and his late wife. These are the terms they agreed upon before their untimely death." The attorney said, turning his attention to Liam's sister.

"Are you sure it reads that I'm to get guardianship of Lucky?" I questioned.

"I'm sure, Mrs. Hennigan. Your sister and her husband clearly trusted you enough to name you guardian of their only child. Now, if you will all excuse me, I believe this reading of the will has come to an end. If there are any concerns regarding the will, I can be contacted in my London office sometime next week." The attorney said packing up his briefcase. He left the rest of us sitting in the parlor looking at one another.

"Evie, I'm sure you'll take good care of the wee one. I see how you are with him as it is. Take him home with you. Be good to him. Let that husband of yours know how much you love him and make him see that the two of you will be great parents to children of your own one day. For now, take care of my grandson. I'm not going to insist on you making special trips with him so we can see him. I will, however, request that you send us pictures. Lots of pictures and often. Visit William and I when you can. I'm sure that with your job, you'll be able to take time off to bring the wee one to see us. If you can't, then we can make arrangements to come to you." Augusta said, her eyes welling with tears.

"Mrs. Spencer, I don't know what to say…I'm very grateful you think my husband and I can handle taking care of Lucky. I'll send lots of pictures as often as I can. I'll do my best to keep him safe, happy and make certain he has enough love. I've only spent a little bit of time with him and he has already crawled his way into my heart." I said, tears threatening to fall from my eyes as well.

"My dear, I can see that when you look at him and the way you hold him. That's why I left him with you last night. Had my son and his wife left him to William and I, I would have insisted you be the one to take care of him." She said.

"But Mrs. Spencer…"

"No buts, my dear. William and I aren't going to live forever. We're in our sixties as it is. We're not going to have the energy to raise another baby. And forget leaving him with Shelby. As much as I love her, my daughter is completely daft when it comes to children. I don't know what I'm going to do when it comes time for her to have to raise her own. Thank goodness for nannies."

"Mrs. Spencer, I'm going to do my best to keep my end of the promise. If there's ever a time you want to see Lucky and John and I can't bring him over here to Scotland, don't hesitate to call to arrange for a visit." I said to the elderly mother.

"Don't worry about his things. I'll have them shipped to your house. I know your mother left several wee ones at home in the States with a couple of live in nannies. Take only the necessary things with you. William and I have already arranged a flight for you and your family on our family plane."

"Thank you, Mrs. Spencer. Thank you for the encouragement to be the one to raise Lucky. John isn't going to know what hit him when I bring this little guy home. He's going to fall for him just like I did." I smiled looking down at the sleeping child in the carriage next to my chair.

"I should hope so. From what I've heard about your John, he loves you very much. Liam spoke highly of him when he was here in April. Yes, I met your husband while he was here with his job. I'm not sure what to be grateful about most, that you have such a loving husband waiting for you back in the States or that the two of you will be the ones to raise my grandson? Either way, I'm the lucky one. Liam brought you both into my life and into Lucky's."

The next day Mom, Steve, Brady, Lucky and I boarded the Spencer family plane on our way back to LA. The Raw roster would be in town for a few days to do some house shows. I'd been so quick to leave, I'd forgotten to get my phone charger from John's bag, so my phone died while we were in Ayr. I'd been too preoccupied with Lucky the last few days, I'd forgotten to borrow mom or Steve's phone to call him to let him know I would be home faster than I thought.

We got back to LA and Steve made arrangements to move some of the extra baby stuff over to John's house. Lucky, Brady and I headed straight to the arena from the airport to see John. Brady was on leave from her training at FCW to come to Scotland with us, so she had a few more days to spend with the family before heading back to Florida to train with Jim Neidhart.

We got to the arena and Brady helped me get the stroller out of the trunk while I got Lucky out of the car seat. I tried to put him in the stroller so I could push him into the arena, but once he grabbed on, he wouldn't let go.

"I'll push the stroller, Evie, you just worry about Lucky. The baby bag can go in the stroller since he won't sit there." Brady suggested as she put the baby bag in the stroller while I carried Lucky toward the open door of the arena.

"Are you sure, Brady? I don't want you to overdo it before you go back to training in Florida." I said.

"Don't worry, sis. I can handle pushing a carriage into the arena. Besides, you have the hard part. You have to tell John the two of you have a son." Brady smiled.

"Did you really have to put it that way, Bray? It's not like he's our son, we're his guardians." I said as we walked into the open door.

"Evie, you can really be naïve at times. The two of you are going to be raising him, making decisions for him, helping him map out his future. I think that qualifies you as his parents now that Faith and Liam are no longer a factor." Brady scolded as we walked down a seemingly deserted hallway.

"Why don't you go find Randy and let him know we're back. I want to talk to John alone…well as alone as we can be with Lucky around." I smiled. Brady nodded and raced off down the hall to find Randy's locker room. I walked passed Drew's dressing room, not thinking there could be a chance John was in there having a nice, polite conversation with my former beau.

"Babe? What are you doing back so soon?" John called from the open door. I turned around to look at him.

"Why do you have Faith and Liam's son?" He asked coming out into the hall. I walked over to him.

"Faith and Liam redid their will two weeks before their accident…They left him to us." I said looking into his eyes.

"They left their son to us?" John questioned.

"That's right, Johnny. They left Lucky in our care. We're parents." I said putting my hand on his not so bare cheek. Drew came out of his dressing room, obviously wondering why John had left.

"Why do you have my cousin?" Drew asked leaning against the door frame.

"Drew? How…? You're the Andrew Augusta Spencer was talking about?" I asked as I handed Lucky to John.

"I'm guessing Mrs. Spencer told you." Drew sighed.

"I didn't know she was talking about you. I know she said something about an Andrew being at Faith and Liam's wedding with a beautiful red head but I never thought she meant you had been there with me. Shelby mentioned a cousin working for the company…I should have put it together since we were in Ayr." I said.

"How is the family?" Drew asked coming over to take a look a Lucky.

Lucky held his arms out for the Scotsman. "Dew." Lucky said. Drew took Lucky from John and held him close.

"Augusta misses you. She wishes you could've been at the funeral. She hates that once the patriarch makes a ruling everyone, even those married into the clan, have to follow suit. How do you know Lucky, then?" I said looking over at the two cousins.

"When we were in Scotland in April, Faith and Liam came to the hotel to visit and they brought the baby along. I thought his name was Jonathan, though."

"It is. His full name is Jonathan Lucas. I started calling him Lucky the minute I found out he was supposed to be in the car with them. Faith had been suffering from Post-Partum and decided she couldn't have him in the car with her, so she and Liam left him home with a babysitter." I explained.

"Good reason. Well, in April they brought Lucky to the hotel so I could see him. I knew he would turn into a handsome one, but I never thought it would be this soon. He looks exactly like Liam. They actually came to see you, but since you couldn't go with your hand all wrapped up and they found out I was there, they came to see me and I introduced them to John. That's how he got pictures of Lucky to bring home to you." Drew said smiling at the little boy he was holding. He looked at me and asked, "How did you end up with him?"

"Two weeks before the accident, they redid their will. They named John and me his guardians. Augusta thought it was a great idea since he wouldn't let anyone else near him at the funeral. She was just grateful they hadn't left him to Shelby." I said.

"Anytime you need a babysitter, you can count on me." Drew suggested.

"Good. We're going to need one tomorrow. I don't know how much extra baby stuff mom and Steve have laying around, so John and I are going to have to go shopping tomorrow to get stuff for Lucky." I said taking the baby from his cousin.

"Tomorrow sounds great. I can be there as early as you'd like." Drew said excitedly.

"Drew, calm down. It's just babysitting. You don't have to be there before ten. I'm not sure how long it's going to take, so we'll leave you with the emergency numbers and everything. If you have any problems, like if you can't figure out why he's cutting up or you can't get him to stop crying, my parents are right down the street. I'm sure mom and Steve wouldn't mind if you pop in for a bit of advice." I smiled. John wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He still felt a bit jealous about my previous relationship with Drew, but he was getting better. It had taken him a lot longer to have the need to feel so protective of me.

"Evie, there you are. Randy didn't believe me when I told him you went to Scotland alone and come back with a baby, even though I was pushing the stroller." Brady said coming back down the hall toward the four of us.

"Bray, what time is your flight tomorrow?" I asked looking over at her.

"Um, I think I have an evening flight. Why?" Brady asked.

"Because John and I have to go shopping for baby stuff tomorrow and Drew's going to be watching Lucky. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind popping in to make sure everything was fine. As long as it's not a problem for Drew, that is." I said looking between the two of them.

"I don't have a problem with Brady being there. If she wanted to come over to help babysit, it would be fine."

"Great. Ten okay with you, Bray?"

"Ten sounds fine. Take your time, sis. I can always call Neidhart to tell him I'm going to be a couple days late coming back to Florida because of some unexpected family business. I'm sure he'll understand." Brady said nodding her head.

"Thanks, Bray. You're a life saver. Let's go to John's locker room to get some of this settled for now. I don't know about you, but Lucky gets heavy after a while." I said shifting the boy on my hip. John reached out to take him. I wasn't sure how Lucky was going to react, so I was ready for him to start screaming. Lucky didn't react badly at all, in fact, he let John take him from me with no problem at all.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful and all, but have you spoken to Mr. McMahon about this?" Drew asked as we started walking down the hall.

"I never even thought about telling him about the new development." I sighed.

"That reminds me, why didn't you answer your phone while you were over there?" John looked over at me questioningly.

"I left my charger in your bag. My phone died, so I didn't even realized you were trying to call." I said defensively.

"Why didn't you get Brady's or Steve's phone?"

"John, I was a bit preoccupied with Lucky to be thinking about things like that. From the time Augusta put him in my arms to when we got here, he's barely left my side. He's still adjusting to having someone there for him. He spent both nights sleeping in my bed even though Augusta had a crib set up." I said to my husband with a raised eyebrow.

"That's going to have to stop. I'm not going to play second fiddle to him." John said as we reached the locker room he shared with Mike.

Drew took Lucky from John. "Brady and I are taking Lucky with us to catering while you argue this out." Drew said looking over at us. Lucky looked upset because John and I were glaring at one another. I nodded my agreement to Drew, and the three of them left John and I standing in the hall.

"I will not play second fiddle to him." John said taking a step closer to me.

"John, he's 10 months old. His mother practically abandoned him. Right now, what he needs is to feel loved. You making a big deal of this is not helping. Why do you have to turn everything into an attack against you?" I scolded.

"I'm not turning this into…dammit, Evie!" John shouted moving passed into the locker room. Mike was sitting there reading a book.

"Get out, Mike!" John yelled at his friend as I followed him into the room.

"What'd I do?" Mike questioned as he put his book down.

"John's being childish again. Mike, please, give us a few minutes." I said looking over at the former champion. Mike nodded, grabbed his book and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm not being childish." John countered while keeping his back to me.

"Yes, you are, Johnny. How do you expect this marriage to last if you keep taking every little thing as an affront to you? Lucky's 10 months old, John. He wouldn't sleep in the crib because he probably felt alone since his parents are gone. You're making this into a big thing when it's not." I said walking over to him and running my hands over his shoulders.

"It is a big deal, Evelyn." John said turning around to look at me.

"No, it's not, John. Lucky is scared that the only other person he's become attached to is going to leave him. I couldn't get him to stop crying in the crib, so yes, John; he ended up sleeping in my bed. He's not pushing you out. Once he's settled with us, things will go back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be with us on the road all the time." I said stepping back and putting my hands on my hips.

"And how long will this go on, Evie? Are we talking a few days? A week? A month? I can't handle that. You were gone three days…" John started.

"Is this how it's going to be, John? How are you going to react when we have children of our own? Right now, with the way your acting, that's not an option. You're being childish about something that will correct itself in a matter of days. If you can't get over it, this isn't going to work for us. Forget us having kids if this is how you're going to react." I said turning to walk away from him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. In a matter of seconds, he had me pushed up against a wall. His lips on mine. I tried to push him off, but him being stronger than me, I had no way of escape. I did the only thing I could think of…I brought my knee up. Of course, John was expecting some sort of retaliation, so he blocked the attack. He pulled away from me and I stared at him in shock. I never expected him to act like this.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I shouted.

"Nothing." John said looking at me like I had two heads.

"Nothing? You call what you just did nothing? What you almost did? Until you figure out what you're problem is, I'm staying with mom and Steve." I said close to tears. I quickly made my way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked blocking the way to the door.

"I'm going to find Lucky so we can get out of here. You're not the person I left three days ago. I don't want to be around you right now. And I certainly don't want Lucky around you. Not when you're acting like this. You've done a complete turnaround from the sweet, caring man I fell in love with, to this…this brute." I said glaring at him.

"Brute am I? I'll show you brute." He said coming closer to me. I stepped back, but found the arm of the couch hit the back of my knees and I toppled over onto it, my feet in the air.

I managed to get away from him, but not unscathed. I was still shaken quite a bit. Randy had heard the screaming coming from the locker room and charged into the room. I was now sitting in Randy's locker room with my head on his shoulder, crying.

"What are you going to do now?" Randy asked.

"Take some time off." I said shortly.

"That's not what I meant, Red. How are you going to deal with this situation he's put you in?" Randy said calmly as he held me close.

"I don't want it getting out. I'm not going to bring it to McMahon's attention because I don't want to risk our jobs. I'll take some time off to be with Lucky. Probably move back to NYC. I can't be in the same place as him right now. As for telling Steve…forget it. He'll kill him." I sobbed.

"Red, you can't let this go. What he did was wrong."

"I know, Randy. I love him. I can't ruin his reputation because he chose to do something stupid."

"Red, you can't ignore it either."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Ignore it. Yes, he was wrong, but I…I can't bring myself to do anything about it. I love him, Randy. I can't…I just can't do it. Let me take some time off, let him cool down and…maybe we can work this out."

"I can't let you do that, Red. You're setting yourself up to get hurt again. Do you remember how you felt after Drew cheated on you? This is the ultimate betrayal, Red. He should never have laid a hand on you."

"He's never hit me, Randy. Had he, you would have been the first to know. Trust me. This…this was nothing compared to what he could have done." I said pulling away from him.

"Evie, I'm not going to stand by and let him hurt you like this."

"Randy, I'm fine. Really. Had he truly tried to hurt me, he would have. He's a lot stronger than I am."

"Stop making excuses! He shouldn't have…"

"Randy, I'm fine. I could have fought back. I didn't. What you walked in on…" I sighed.

"No, Red. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you make excuses. I'll get some time off and we'll figure out what to do about this…problem."

"No! There is no problem, Randy. Had he wanted to hurt me, he could have. He didn't. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. John will cool down in a couple days and we'll sort this out. Until then, I'll go down to Florida with Brady to see how her training's coming along. I don't want you getting into it with John, either, Randall. Mike's probably letting him have it as we speak. Not to mention Cena, they heard you screaming and came to find out what the hell was going on. I have enough on my plate as Lucky's guardian. I don't need to deal with this too. He'll cool down and come to his senses. I'm done with fighting. I don't want it to end like this." I said.

"Red, you need to leave him. You need someone who's going to treat you with respect. What he just did… wasn't right. You deserve more than that. You deserve someone who's going show you how much he loves you. All the time. Someone who's willing to let bygones be bygones. Someone who will send you flowers. Someone who will tell you what you need to hear not what they want you to. Leave him, Red. He's not good enough for you."

"And you think you are, right? Randy…you're divorce isn't even final yet. I'm not getting a divorce just because you think something like this is going to happen again. He was wrong and he admitted it before you busted the door down. You're going to be the one who ends up suspended because of it. I know you're trying to be a good friend right now, but think about what you're saying. I'm just supposed to leave my husband because of one act of indiscretion? He's never hurt me before and I don't think he'll do it again." I said standing up from the couch to look at him.

"Just because you don't think he'll hurt you again, doesn't mean he won't, Evelyn. I know you want to think the best of him, even in this situation. But you have to remember if it's happened once, it'll happen again. I don't care how much he claims to love you. I am telling you to get out of this relationship before you end up seriously hurt. If you can't do that, I don't think I can stand by and watch." Randy said standing as well.

"Then don't. You're my best friend, Randy, and I appreciate that you're trying to keep me safe. John would never do anything to hurt me-" I started but Randy cut me off.

"He did, though, Red. He hurt you tonight. You may not realize it, but he did. He should never have taken you like he did. It was wrong on so many levels. I'm not going to stand by and watch you self-destruct. If you stay with him…I don't think you and I can be friends. I don't want to see you get hurt, but I can't stand by and not do anything about it. I understand you want to think he won't hurt you again, but Evie, this is the first step towards…"

"Don't you dare say it, Randy. He would never hurt me. And you bringing it up…it hurts me. If you can't except that I've chosen to stand by him, then I guess we're through." I said storming out of Randy's locker room. I needed to find Drew and Brady. I had to get out of there before I turned around and either told Randy he was right and I needed to get out of the relationship with John, or I went back to John to see if we could work things out.

a/n don't forget to r &r


End file.
